


Os sentimentos da Princesa Guerreira

by Kori_Hime



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Batwoman - Freeform, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Drama, F/M, POV Diana (Wonder Woman), Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Inteligente e altruísta. Exímia guerreira, mas também piedosa.Essas são algumas das qualidades da Mulher Maravilha. Embora suas qualidades sejam invejáveis, a princesa não é imune a falhas.Assim como qualquer ser vivo, ela também está suscetível a novos aprendizados. Pronta para uma mudança.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 12





	1. Noite das Garotas

**Author's Note:**

> — O casal Bruce/Diana não é o foco central da história, mas haverá uma "relação"  
> — DC comics possui todos os direitos dos personagens citados.  
> — A história é de minha autoria, não copie.  
> — Baseado nas HQs de Batman e Mulher Maravilha. Diversos fatos e acontecimentos FORAM MODIFICADOS para o bom andamento da história.  
> — Imagens utilizadas não me pertencem.  
> Demais imagens: Quadrinhos da DC.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — A princesa amazona perguntou, embora a força utilizada para afastar o Batman, não fazia parecer que ela queria uma conversa pacífica. Seus olhos de caçadora, presente de Ártemis em seu nascimento, lhe dava uma grande vantagem sobre sua presa, embora o Batman não fosse exatamente uma, pelo menos não inimiga. Entretanto, havia passado dos limites. E ele sabia disso, difícil era fazê-lo concordar.

— Salvando-a. — Batman respondeu, mesmo ciente da pergunta retórica.

Ela o fuzilou com seu olhar.

— Me tirando da zona de combate daquela maneira, sem a minha permissão, não é salvar! — Aborrecida, a Mulher Maravilha tentou se comunicar com John, o Caçador de Marte, para informar sua localização. — Está instável, não consigo ouvir nada. E John não está se comunicando telepaticamente comigo. — Ela falou preocupada.

— Naquela situação, não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. — Batman caminhou até a beirada do penhasco. Estavam numa distância segura da Ilha, que agora estava totalmente tomada pelas chamas.

— Não havia nada? — Dessa vez a pergunta não foi respondida, então ela continuou mantendo firme a voz. — Você não tem o direito de tomar essa decisão por mim.

— Todos os civis foram retirados a tempo, assim que a explosão se iniciou, já não havia mais o que poderia ser feito. — Batman usou o tom habitual para falar com Diana. Sua voz era normalmente séria. Ela poderia contar nos dedos quantas vezes ouvi-o falar sem aquele timbre grave.

— Daqui em diante eu decido quando meu trabalho termina. — Diana falou ríspida, virando-se. Mas, antes de alçar voo, Batman segurou-a pelo braço, soltando logo em seguida.

Ela o encarou, ainda sentindo o sangue ferver pela breve discussão.

— John pediu para nos reunirmos daqui uma hora. — Batman não falou mais nada.

Diana observou a Ilha em chamas, era verdade que os civis já haviam sido resgatados. Entretanto, acreditava que poderia juntar-se ao Superman para estabilizar a máquina de extração mineral no Vulcão. Na verdade, não era um trabalho difícil para os dois, mas o problema com o comunicador atrapalhou os planos. Diana estava em combate com um General equipado com armamento pesado, ela o derrotou, assim como o seu pequeno exército. E, quando as explosões iniciaram, foi erguida do chão pelo Batman, o jato dele os tirou da ilha e, ao pousarem no topo do penhasco da ilha vizinha, a Mulher Maravilha sentiu a ira de Ares tomar conta de seu corpo.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que as ações do Batman causavam um certo desconforto para Diana. Mas foi a primeira vez que ela o encarou friamente, sentindo-se insultada pela maneira que ele tomara a frente de suas decisões.

Depois de alguns minutos, a princesa colocou ordem nos pensamentos, felizmente estavam todos a salvo, era o que desejava.

Batman encontrava-se ao lado do jato, Diana aproximou-se, ele terminava de falar com alguém sobre sua posição com a Mulher Maravilha. Assim que terminou, ele informou que estava tudo sob controle na Ilha.

— Meu comunicador ainda está falhando. — Diana tirou o ponto eletrônico do ouvido, mas o colocou no lugar novamente. — Precisamos conversar.

— Não é o momento adequado. — Ele respondeu, sem mudanças no tom da voz.

Diana respirou fundo, cruzando os braços.

— Quando disse que nós conseguiríamos separar as coisas, eu acreditei que nós dois iríamos fazer nossa parte. — Ela então adquiriu a atenção do herói. — Se não consegue lidar com isso, me diga agora.

— Estamos aqui John. — Batman virou a cabeça, para responder o marciano. — Logo nos encontraremos. Até mais.

Diana acatou a ordem de John para retornar ao centro de comando da Liga da Justiça.

— Não pense que eu vou deixar essa passar, Bruce. — A princesa deu alguns passos antes de voar.

Após algumas horas falando sobre os acontecimentos na Ilha, Diana sentiu que estava precisando descansar. Ela, com certeza, não evitava o combate corpo a corpo. Era uma guerreira, fazia parte de sua vida. Já a diplomacia era diferente. No início, quando se revelou para todos, deixando a identidade secreta como semideusa misteriosa, era em Steve Trevor que ela confiava. A parceria acabou se desequilibrando após a fundação da Liga da Justiça, e algumas desavenças de Steve com o grupo, ou melhor, com o Batman. O relacionamento dos dois também chegou ao fim, conforme a heroína ia se distanciando com o número de missões cada vez maior.

Diana não poderia dizer que amava Trevor, mas o carinho por ele era grande o bastante para aprender mais sobre tal sentimento. Com ele, compartilhou sensações e emoções ainda desconhecidas pela princesa, poderia dizer que Steve foi uma grande paixão, mas o superou rapidamente. E é por isso que não tinha certeza de que foi amor, tal como sua mãe lhe dizia ser possível existir entre um homem e uma mulher.

Acontece que, agora não estava diferente. Diana não poderia negar que o seu envolvimento com o Batman era especial. No começo, talvez fosse puramente físico, como se impossível de não resistir. Esse sentimento também era novo para a amazona. O desejo que a consumia era insano. Estar com Batman era como viver naquela ilha em chamas. Era quente e totalmente inesperado.

Assim que a reunião terminou, Diana decidiu ir direto para o apartamento que ela dividia com a amiga Elizabeth Darcy, piloto do Exército Americano. No momento, Elizabeth estava em missão no Oriente Médio, então Diana teria alguns dias para refletir sozinha.

Dividir um apartamento não estava em seus planos. Diana viveu muito tempo em Washington, D.C., depois morou em Metrópolis, Star City, Nova Iorque, viajou para a África, Ásia e tantas outras partes do Planeta. Mas retornou para Washington, pois era um lugar que ela se sentia mais em casa. Tantas mudanças ocorreram devido suas missões, além de uma tentativa de se misturar e aprender mais sobre o cotidiano dos humanos, principalmente sobre a vida, ou melhor, a sobrevivência da mulher no mundo atual.

Voar até Washington não foi muito cansativo, mas sentia que só ficaria cem por cento após um banho. Ela se permitiu um banho de imersão, com alguns aromatizantes que Elizabeth comprara. Estava tão aconchegante que a princesa acabou cochilando na banheira.

Quando saiu do banheiro, enrolada na toalha, Diana ouviu um barulho vindo da sala. Ela caminhou cautelosamente até o cômodo e aproximou-se das portas duplas que davam para a varanda.

Do lado de fora, na varanda, estava a Mulher Gavião, ela acenou para que Diana abrisse a porta.

— O que faz aqui? Como sabe onde moro? — A Mulher Maravilha abriu a porta e deixou a colega entrar.

— Noite das Garotas, baby! — Shayera ergueu as sacolas que trouxera. — Temos aqui um pote de sorvete de chocolate com menta, cerveja importada, bala de goma, minhas favoritas. — Ela mexeu nas sacolas, tirando os itens e entregando para Diana. — Também trouxe um baralho, posso te ensinar a jogar pôquer.

— Desculpe, eu não entendi. — Diana colocou os itens em cima da mesa de centro.

Shayera aproveitava para caminhar pela sala de estar, conhecendo um pouco mais sobre a vida pessoal da princesa amazona. Só encontrou a fotografia de uma mulher trajando um uniforme ao lado de um avião do Exército, e uma fotografia da Liga da Justiça, que estampou milhares de capas de revistas.

— John me disse onde você morava. Eu prometi que faria uma visita social, pois, sabe como é... depois dessa tarde, ele achou que seria bom para você conversar com alguém.

— O que teve hoje a tarde para ele tomar tal decisão? — Diana perguntou, sem entender do que ela estava falando.

Shayera a encarou, usava seu uniforme e máscara, o que parecia muito diferente de uma visita social. Então ela decidiu ficar mais a vontade.

— Oh! Me desculpe, princesa. — Ela riu, tirando a máscara. Seus cabelos caíram na altura dos ombros, moldando seu rosto. — Todos ouvimos sua conversa com o Batman.

— Ouviram?

Diana se calou por alguns segundos, enquanto a Mulher Gavião deixava sua arma, uma clava com espinhos afiados, num canto da sala, tirando as botas. Ela esticou os braços e abriu uma das cervejas, oferecendo a outra para Diana.

— Seu comunicador estava com defeito, mas ainda podíamos ouvir o que estava falando.

A princesa sentou no sofá, segurando a toalha para não cair, sentindo-se estúpida naquele momento. Não era muito fã da tecnologia atual, mas sabia como usar um comunicador, computadores e celulares. Ela aceitou a bebida que Shayera lhe dera, mas demorou para tomar o primeiro gole. Enquanto isso, a Mulher Gavião ligou a televisão pouco usada naquele apartamento.

— Gosta de basquete?

— Não conheço. — Diana se deixou levar pela companhia. Procurou vestir alguma roupa mais confortável e se juntou a Shayera na cozinha para preparar a mesa, quando chegou a pizza que a Mulher Gavião pediu.

Com Elizabeth, Diana costumava passar horas discutindo assuntos diversos, literatura, sociedade, futuro e passado. Mas com Shayera as coisas pareciam mais relaxantes.

Na última hora, Diana passou a conhecer mais sobre basquete, também aprendeu um pouco sobre os gostos peculiares da Mulher Gavião. Elas eram diferentes, mas as duas tinham objetivos claros, fazer o bem. E isso já bastava para Diana saber que ela era alguém em que poderia contar quando precisasse de ajuda.

— Sabe. — Shayera jogou uma mão cheia de balas de goma dentro da boca. Ela mastigou, causando um pouco de curiosidade na amazona, sobre o que iria falar. — Eu sempre achei que você e o Superman tinham mais do que uma amizade.

Diana não compreendeu de onde vinha aquilo. Afinal, eles dois eram amigos.

— Porque acha isso?

— Talvez pela compatibilidade de gênio, força e, você sabe... Duas pessoas incrivelmente fortes e lindos. Vocês são perfeitos um para o outro. Uma semideusa e ele um deus, praticamente.

— Eu nunca pensei nisso. — Diana refletiu, não negava que o Superman, Clark, fosse um homem atraente e, de fato, muito interessante. — Ele nunca me deu a entender que estivesse interessado.

Shayera gargalhou, deixando a amazona sem entender mais nada.

— Princesa, basta você existir para os homens se interessarem em você, ou as mulheres. Ou os vilões, ou... coelhinhos. — Ela continuou comendo as balas de goma. — É uma mulher bonita, inteligente, forte e com tantas qualidades que eu tenho vontade de cavar um buraco e me enfiar lá dentro.

— Você é tão interessante quanto eu. — Diana afirmou.

— Sim, claro. — A Mulher Gavião continuava rindo, comendo e assistindo agora o canal do tempo. — Quando eu conseguir ser poderosa e lutar num corpete igual ao seu sem parecer ridícula, podemos discutir isso.

Diana riu.

— Você disse que todo mundo ouviu minha conversa mais cedo, não foi?

— Sim, digo, só quem estava na missão. Então o segredo ainda está nas mãos de poucas pessoas. Não era como se a gente quisesse fofocar sobre sua vida pessoal. Eu te entendo perfeitamente. — Shayera lambeu os dedos sujos de açúcar. — Mas devo confessar que fiquei surpresa com a ousadia.

— Qual ousadia?

— Batman e Mulher Maravilha. É uma combinação interessante. — Shayera se ajeitou no sofá. — Vocês estão juntos já tem quanto tempo?

— Hmm. — Diana pensou, não sabia se eles estavam realmente juntos. E como deveria definir aquele tempo. — Você quer dizer quando nós dois nos relacionamos fisicamente pela primeira vez?

— Oh yeah.

— Já faz seis meses. Mas nossos encontros foram esporádicos. — Diana se sentiu aliviada por poder conversar com alguém sobre aquele assunto.

— Seis meses é bastante tempo para pessoas como a gente. Sabe que nessa tarde ele não queria te diminuir, não é? Digo, não estou do lado dele, concordo que você tem o seu trabalho e não pode permitir que ninguém se intrometa, mas... pensa só... O Batman não parece ser o tipo de cara que manda flores, chocolate ou te leva no cinema. Acredito que o jeito dele de dizer que gosta de você pode ser esse, te dando suporte. Só que ele é o Batman, o trabalho dele é assustar bandido e salvar quem estiver em perigo. Seja uma criança ou uma semideusa.

Diana não havia pensado naquela possibilidade. Era verdade que não recebeu chocolate ou flores. Nunca havia saído com Bruce Wayne, e se encontrava com o Batman em uma casa de campo em Dale City. Onde não havia uma alma viva por perto.

— O que você acha que eu devo fazer? Acredito que tomei a atitude certa, mas não sei se devo entrar em contato com ele primeiro. — Diana olhou para a colega, que estampava um sorriso.

— Você é a Mulher Maravilha, pode fazer o que quiser. — Shayera respondeu, acrescentando que naquele momento, apostava que o Batman estava tendo uma conversa igualzinha com o Superman.

— Como você pode achar isso? — Diana não pode evitar aquele calor que sentiu no peito.

— Eles são amigos, e eu duvido que os morcegos entendam algo sobre relacionamentos.

Diana pegou o aparelho de telefone, não possuía o número da casa de Bruce Wayne, ou da Batcaverna, obviamente. Mas havia um número que poderia enviar mensagem de voz, era uma tecnologia antiga, criada pela Wayne Enterprises, nos anos oitenta. A mensagem de voz era transformada em códigos e somente alguém que possuísse a decodificação poderia ouvir, no caso, o Batman.

— Aqui é a Mulher Maravilha. — Diana falou, tentando decifrar o que Shayera dizia através de mímicas. Então ela decidiu falar o que veio à cabeça. — Eu quero encontra-lo para resolvermos aquele assunto que ficou pendente, o mais rápido possível. — E então ela desligou, deixando a outra com as mãos no ar.

— Só isso?

— O que mais eu poderia dizer? É apenas uma mensagem curta.

— Certo. Mas e agora? Ele que dá o próximo passo dizendo quando vão se encontrar? — Shayera fazia uma cara decepcionada.

— Sim. As vezes demora, pois ele geralmente está ocupado com os próprios problemas em Gotham. E eu não quero parecer que estou fazendo uma intimação. Não devemos nada um ao outro.

— Tudo bem, não dá para se ter tudo na vida. — Shayera abriu o pote de sorvete, para comer o restante. — Queria ser um morceguinho para estar lá na hora que ele ouvir sua mensagem.

Diana não poderia negar que também queria.


	2. Uma rotina maravilhosa

A rotina da Mulher Maravilha na cidade era um pouco diferente do que ela estava acostumada na Ilha de Themyscira. Todavia, ela não havia se rendido totalmente aos prazeres da vida ociosa e sedentária como muitos outros já estavam acostumados nas grandes cidades. Como, por exemplo, comprar tudo pela internet, sem ter o prazer de apreciar um céu azul e iluminado pelo sol, e até em dias chuvosos ou com neve. E, mesmo que eles fossem para a rua, ainda estavam com seus olhos vidrados na tela do aparelho celular.

Diariamente, ou quando a Liga da Justiça dava uma folga, Diana corria do Yards Park, subindo a Washington Avenue até a Casa Branca. Terminando sua corria no Observatório Naval. Ela sempre sentava no banco, apreciando a vista do dia amanhecer.

Ao retornar para o apartamento, misturava-se com os pedestres indo e vindo em diversas direções. Cada um com seus problemas pessoais, trabalhos diferentes e compromissos importantes ou não. A princesa via beleza na rotina diária daquelas pessoas.

Naquele início da manhã, antes de retornar para casa, passou em um supermercado. Suas compras não eram exageradas, comprava apenas o necessário, embora, nos últimos dias, a influência da Mulher Gavião vinha causando uma mudança nesses hábitos saudáveis.

Diana avaliava a quantidade de marcas de sorvete no freezer. Ela observou uma jovem abrir a porta de vidro e pegar dois potes de sabores diferentes. Decidiu usar como uma sugestão.

Na fila do caixa, a princesa piscou para uma garotinha que segurava uma revista estampada com o rosto dela. A menina puxou o braço da mãe, falando que viu a Mulher Maravilha, mas, como sempre, as pessoas não prestavam muita atenção em nada. Diferente do caixa do supermercado. Ele insistiu que conhecia Diana de algum lugar. Felizmente, ela deixou o supermercado antes que ele a reconhecesse. O tratamento dos adultos costumava ser mais barulhento e confuso do que das crianças.

Diana entrou no prédio e foi recepcionada pelo porteiro, que a ajudou segurando a porta do elevador. O senhor de meia idade era sempre muito gentil. E Diana sabia que ele possuía uma arma embaixo da mesa da portaria, e outra em seu coldre dentro do paletó.

Seu nome era Jeff Craig, um agente da CIA aposentado e que agora trabalhava para o Governo dos Estados Unidos como porteiro. O Batman foi quem lhe deu a ficha completa do ex-agente, embora ela já soubesse que Jeff não era realmente um porteiro comum.

Já em seu apartamento, Diana guardou as compras. Ela ligou a televisão, deixando no canal de notícias, enquanto tomava um banho. Quando terminou, saiu do banheiro, esfregando a toalha nos cabelos, ouvindo a jornalista falar sobre a crise econômica que o país vinha passando. A taxa de desemprego estava aumentando e diversas microempresas fechando as portas.

— O mercado imobiliário não está diferente. — A jornalista citou alguns casos sobre famílias que perderam seus bens, incluindo suas casas.

Diana retornou para o quarto, vestiu uma calça jeans e camiseta branca, ela foi até a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã, enquanto ouvia o âncora dar mais notícias sobre as dificuldades financeiras que os americanos vinham enfrentando e como eles faziam para superar a crise.

— Durante a semana eu trabalho como atendente em uma lanchonete, e aos finais de semana eu levo alguns cachorros para passear. Assim vou juntando dinheiro para a faculdade. — Disse uma adolescente, ao ser entrevistada.

Diana voltou à sala, segurando um prato com frutas picadas e um copo de leite. As entrevistas se estenderam durante mais quinze minutos, enquanto a heroína terminava de comer, sentada no sofá da sala.

Ela diminuiu o volume da televisão, quanto o telefone tocou.

— Alô? — Perguntou, ouvindo a voz de Shayera, convidando-a para sair aquela noite. — Hmm... eu não sei se poderei sair.

— Está acompanhada, princesa? — Ela deu uma risadinha.

— Não, não é isso. — Diana suspirou. — Na verdade, eu não acho que posso gastar mais do que eu tenho.

— Sei, você tá com a grana curta?

— Acho que podemos dizer que sim. — Diana ouviu Shayera insistir mais um pouco, e então ela finalizou a ligação, agradecendo pelo convite.

Era verdade o que Diana falou sobre o dinheiro. Viver ali não era de graça. Bom, foi nos primeiros anos, quando Steve Trevor lhe garantiu sustento e moradia através de um programa especial do Governo, pelos feitos da Mulher Maravilha em prol da nação. Ele também lhe conseguiu documentos necessários para ser uma cidadã, Diana não queria regalias, pois ela se julgava igual aos demais. Não quis mais receber dinheiro para ajudar outras pessoas, o que dificultou bastante sua vida.

Quando o relacionamento com Trevor acabou, ela se mudou para os alojamentos da Torre da Liga da Justiça. Apesar da Torre possuir toda uma estrutura para os membros, desde local para treinamento, até ambientes de descanso e lazer, Diana não se sentia com os pés no chão. Então ela decidiu aceitar a proposta de uma ONG que tratava de refugiadas de guerra. A ONG era sustentada por doações, e a imagem da Mulher Maravilha chamou atenção o suficiente para que pudessem arrecadar dinheiro para ajudar aqueles que mais precisavam.

Não havia outra maneira de conseguir pagar um aluguel e comprar comida, senão trabalhando. Com a ajuda de Kendra Smith, a responsável pela ONG nos Estados Unidos, Diana fez alguns trabalhos publicitários. O dinheiro que recebeu, mais da metade foi doado para diversas instituições. E, em um trabalho especial, sobre as mulheres na Guerra, ela conheceu Elizabeth Darcy, elas se deram bem no primeiro instante e duas semanas depois estavam de mudança para aquele apartamento. Assim, as despesas cairiam pela metade.

Nos últimos meses, Diana foi recusando alguns trabalhos que não achava interessante vincular sua imagem. A maioria eram produtos estéticos, como cremes antienvelhecimento, maquiagens em geral, ou roupas de grife e trajes de banho. A imagem que a princesa amazona queria passar não era a de que você precisava de um vestido de mais de mil dólares para se sentir bonita, ou um perfume de trezentos dólares para os homens te desejarem. As propostas vinham fugindo da ideia inicial.

Só que o dinheiro não estava mais entrando, e as contas logo chegariam. Então ela precisaria conseguir dinheiro de algum jeito, mas não seria usando uma lingerie.

Diana pegou uma caixa de veludo dentro da gaveta do armário de seu quarto, um par de brincos de esmeralda estava dentro da caixa. Foi um presente da princesa Diya Kumari, por seus feitos benévolos na Índia. O par de brincos nunca fora usado pela amazona. Ela os guardou dentro da caixa e colocou de volta na gaveta. Não poderia se desfazer de um presente dado de coração.

Decidiu então ligar para uma velha amiga.

***

Kendra Smith era uma mulher baixa, de quarenta e oito anos, divorciada e com três filhos adolescentes para criar. E, apesar da agenda lotada, havia sempre um espaço especial para encontrar com uma amiga.

Diana aceitou o convite de almoçarem em um restaurante próximo a ONG que Kendra trabalhava. Assim que se encontraram, passaram algum tempo falando sobre como estava a vida de cada uma desde a última vez que se viram. Diana falou menos, não havia novidades em sua vida que não fossem altamente secretas. E a vida pessoal não era diferente.

Segredos demais para alguém como ela, que prezava a absoluta sinceridade.

— Estamos sentindo sua falta na ONG, já faz bastante tempo que você não nos visita.

— Sim, é verdade, estive ausente por um tempo. Mas agora está tudo sob controle. Podemos marcar uma visita, seria um prazer. — Após o almoço, Diana aceitou tomar um café, pulando a sobremesa. — Kendra, preciso de sua ajuda.

— Vai ser um prazer te ajudar.

Assim que Diana terminou de falar, Kendra se prontificou em ajudar a heroína. Aliás, ela possuía um contato que poderia ser bastante útil naquele momento. Uma joalheria estava iniciando uma linha mais acessível para todos, pois a queda nas vendas aumentou muito nos últimos anos, e a empresa temia ter que mandar alguns funcionários embora. Além do mais, a empresa desejava fazer uma generosa doação para ajudar na reconstrução de um Orfanato para crianças e adolescentes, que fora destruído no Furacão Katrina.

Diana confiava em Kendra, e por isso aceitou sua ajuda. Elas conversaram mais alguns minutos, até a princesa decidir fazer uma visita surpresa a ONG naquela tarde. O lugar estava recebendo trinta mulheres que chegaram recentemente de zonas de conflito. As crianças, que brincavam no pátio, ficaram surpresas quando viram a Mulher Maravilha pousar diante dos olhos delas, usando seu uniforme, com as botas vermelhas, a calça azul marinho e o corpete vermelho com o símbolo das asas abertas formando dois W dourado.

Apesar de não fazer mais parte do uniforme, Diana utilizou a coroa dourada, com estrela vermelha, que lhe concedia o status de princesa de Themyscira. Afinal de contas, as crianças adoravam o adorno.

Já era noite quando Diana deixou o prédio da ONG, voou velozmente até seu apartamento, não chamando a atenção nos céus da cidade, pois havia neblina. Ela abriu a porta da varanda e em um instante sentiu a presença de alguém dentro do apartamento. Rapidamente se posicionou em defesa, mas, no minuto seguinte seus braços abaixaram lentamente quando a luz do abajur foi acesa, iluminando o mascarado sentado na poltrona.


	3. Intimidade Palpável

Assim que a presença da sua companhia foi revelada, Diana trancou a porta da varanda. Tranquilamente ela caminhou pela sala e ergueu a perna, pousando o pé esquerdo sobre a mesa de centro, tirando a bota.

— Estava em vigilância? — O Batman perguntou, ainda sentado na poltrona. A luz amarelada do abajur iluminava sua máscara, criando um clima sinistro que Diana desconsiderava.

— Não, esse trabalho de vigilância noturna parece ser seu. Costumo aparece pela manhã, ir em reuniões na ONU, coisas que você sempre foge. — Ela respondeu, tirando a bota do outro pé. — Está me esperando já tem muito tempo?

Batman não respondeu. Ele se levantou, enquanto Diana caminhava para seu quarto, carregando o par de as botas sem salto. Ao contrário do que as pessoas fantasiavam, não havia glamour em um par de botas de uma guerreira amazona. Elas eram confortáveis e bastante úteis no quesito proteção. A história de Aquiles mais do que prova que todo cuidado é pouco.

Diana continuou falando sobre a ONG que havia visitado, e a animação das crianças ao vê-la. Também sobre como era bom o contato com outras mulheres de culturas diferente e poder trazer conforto e consolo para elas.

O herói ouviu tudo em silêncio, parado ao lado da porta, enquanto a princesa se desfazia de seu uniforme.

— Adotou um novo visual? — Ele falou despretensiosamente, referindo-se a calça e as botas maiores e, com certeza, mais eficientes para utilizar em uma batalha, usando as pernas como arma de combate. — Já faz algum tempo que não usa a tiara dourada.

Diana gostava de como Batman prestava atenção nos meros detalhes, embora soubesse que esse era o trabalho dele. Mas, ainda assim, gostava de saber que ele poderia se lembrar de coisas simples que outras pessoas não se importariam em guardar na lembrança.

— Sim, já faz um tempo. — Diana tirou a tiara dourada e guardou em uma gaveta de segurança dentro do guarda roupa, colocando-a ao lado da tiara de prata. — As crianças adoram colocar essa tiara na cabeça. Elas se sentem especiais. Por isso a usei.

Diana destravou o colete pela lateral, era uma vestimenta especial, feita por suas irmãs ferreiras em Themyscira, sob medida para seu corpo. Guardou-o, enquanto seus cabelos negros caiam pelas costas nuas. A amazona virou o rosto, para encarar Batman, que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar. Queria poder ter o dom de ler pensamentos, assim, quem sabe, saberia decifrar o que aquela expressão nula queria dizer.

Pensando melhor, ela não queria entrar na mente de Batman, mas desejava alcançar o coração para entende-lo melhor, dessa forma, acreditava que poderia entender a si própria.

— A mensagem que me enviou alguns dias atrás. — Ele então começou a falar sobre o que o trouxera a Washington. — Não pude responder antes, estava ocupado com...

— Com sua cidade. Eu sei, eu sei. — Diana tirou a calça de seu uniforme e vestiu um robe acetinado. Virou-se para Batman, sentindo uma alegria contagiante desde que deixara a ONG, por isso nem estava mais tão abalada pela pequena briga que tiveram. — Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco intolerante com você naquele dia. Mas acredito que tudo já foi esclarecido pelo tempo, embora não tenha ouvido nenhum pedido de desculpas. Ao menos quatro pessoas ouviram nossa conversa. Então creio não ter revelado muita coisa sobre nossa situação atual.

O silêncio prosseguiu. Ela deu um sorriso, balançando a cabeça. Naquela tarde, ouviu relatos diversos daquelas mulheres, o que a ajudou olhar por um ponto de vista diferente as atitudes de Batman. Ainda havia coisas que a incomodava, só que não dava para pressioná-lo contra a parede. Quer dizer, até dava, usando sua super-força. Mas não queria apressar as coisas e acabar estragando algo que mal estava certo de vingar.

Era um sentimento confuso aquele. Não tinha certeza das reais intenções de Batman, mas também não sabia ao certo se estava pronta para mergulhar de cabeça. Apenas sentia o que o corpo lhe dizia.

— Eu não irei importuná-la mais em seu trabalho. — Por fim ele disse. A Mulher Maravilha poderia pegar aquela frase como um pedido de desculpas, pelo menos era o que ela chegaria mais próximo de um. — Aquele foi um caso isolado, daqui em diante não estarei mais em seu caminho.

Diana deu alguns passos para frente, descalça sobre o carpete. Embora a noite estivesse mais fria, o quarto estava numa temperatura agradável.

Ela ergueu a mão e acariciou o rosto do herói mascarado, a outra mão acompanhou o movimento e, com certa intimidade, ela ergueu a máscara sem ser repreendida. Ao tocar o rosto de Bruce Wayne, a amazona sentiu o coração bater mais acelerado, e todo o seu corpo ser preenchido por uma sensação de cobiça.

Sem a máscara, a expressão de Bruce tomava outras nuances. Diana podia interpretar melhor seu olhar, o leve movimento de seus lábios, permitindo um sorriso.

Eles se beijaram. E como esperado, a sensação era incrível.

— Diana... — Bruce falou, assim que o beijo terminou. Mas ela não o deixou continuar, já sabia o que vinha depois.

— Eu poderia te prender sobre aquela cama. Mas eu sei que as pessoas precisam de você nesse momento, mais do que eu. — Ela pousou as mãos sobre o peito do herói, alisando a armadura de fibra de titânio com a ponta dos dedos. — Quando eu era uma criança, treinava com minha mãe e um dia decidi subir uma das montanhas mais perigosas da ilha. Ela me disse que, antes de me arriscar, eu precisava saber as consequências.

Diana olhou para Bruce, entregando sua máscara logo em seguida. Ele a ajeitou prontamente.

— Sua mãe é uma mulher sábia. — Ele comentou, sua expressão já não dava mais para ser interpretada.

— Naquele mesmo dia eu subi a montanha e lutei com um lobo selvagem, caí e fiquei presa em um minúsculo espaço, com as duas pernas quebradas. Eu era uma criança e ainda não tinha total controle sobre minha força. — As mãos de Diana foram escorregando sobre o peitoral de Batman, até segurar suas mãos. A luva grossa impedia que ela sentisse as mãos de Bruce. — Calculamos errado as consequências por falta de experiência.

— A experiência pode causar pavor em algumas pessoas. Elas podem desistir, devido suas tentativas passadas. — Batman concluiu.

Diana amarrou a fita do robe, dando um leve nó. Já haviam encenado cenas como aquela algumas vezes durante os últimos seis meses. O Batman sempre desviava sua rota do crime para viajar alguns milhares de quilômetros até Washington com seu jato, apenas para lhe dar algum tipo de esperança. Pois, se aquilo não significasse algo seriamente importante, a Mulher Maravilha então poderia questionar tudo o que havia aprendido desde que pisara seus pés naquele país.

— Então é isso. — Ela cruzou os braços, sua cabeça levemente inclinada. — Sua experiência o leva a desistir antes mesmo de tentar de verdade?

— Sabemos onde isso vai dar. — Era mesmo difícil interpretá-lo, quando apenas via um homem sombrio a sua frente.

— Será que nós realmente sabemos, Bruce? — Diana sentou-se na cama, longe dela em parecer sensual ou coisa parecida, suas ações eram naturais. — Eu não me arrependo de ter subido aquela montanha. Assim como não me arrependo de ter me entregado para você naquela noite em Zurique. Pois você permitiu que eu o alcançasse e visse quem realmente é. Sem a armadura que vem protegendo-o.

Batman era um homem de incrível porte e que transmitia segurança o tempo todo. Para alguns, transmitia medo. Para Diana, o Batman era a verdadeira identidade de Bruce Wayne, e ele estava tão certo daquilo, que sacrificava tudo pelo título de Cavaleiro das Trevas.

— Eis o problema. — A voz do Batman era melancólica. — Não quero criar falsas expectativas. Aquele homem que você conheceu não está no comando. Eu não poderia trazê-lo à tona todos os dias. Sequer desejo que ele tome o controle.

— Eu não o quero aqui. Desde que eu saiba que ele está aí dentro de você. — Diana levantou-se da cama rapidamente, ela havia dito que outras pessoas precisavam de Batman. Só que o Batman precisava da Mulher Maravilha naquele momento. — O meu corpo queima na expectativa de estar com você.

Ela o beijou nos lábios, suas mãos se prenderam em volta do pescoço dele, a armadura do Batman era fria e resistente, mas nada impedia que Diana o alcançasse pelo coração. Ansiosa, ávida pela língua que preenchia em sua boa, o beijo retribuindo em igual intensidade. As mãos de Batman acariciavam o corpo dela, embora o contato das luvas não fosse exatamente carinhoso, mas ainda excitante.

Batman pegou Diana no colo e ela entrelaçou as pernas ao redor do corpo dele, arrancando a máscara, até chegarem na cama. Enquanto a amazona tirava seu robe, o cinto de utilidades caía no chão. O uniforme dele não era nada fácil de tirar, mas poderia fazer um esforço. A Mulher Maravilha arrancaria tudo com sua força, só que valeria a pena destruir um uniforme de trezentos mil dólares?

Bruce, que era mais habilidoso com suas próprias mãos, tirou as peças mais complicadas o mais rápido que conseguia. Seu corpo suava embaixo das camadas de proteção. Os beijos de Diana não o permitia ser mais ágil com a remoção do que restava do uniforme, mas suas mãos já estavam livres das luvas, podendo assim sentir o toque da pele quente dela.

Eles deitaram na cama, resistente até certo ponto, Diana girando para ficar sobre Bruce, beijando-o no pescoço, alternando em mordidas. Ela ergueu a cabeça, interrompendo o beijo.

— Ouviu alguma coisa? — Bruce perguntou, preocupado.

— Não. — Ela relaxou e sorriu. — Esqueci de uma coisa, espere aqui. — Diana saiu da cama, pegando seu robe no chão.

— Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? — Ele insistiu.

— Só um minutinho, eu prometo que é rápido. — Diana saiu pelo corredor, vestindo o robe e entrou no quarto de Elizabeth, ela abriu a porta do banheiro, puxando todas as gavetas do armário, até encontrar o que procurava. Olhou-se no espelho, seus cabelos relativamente bagunçados.

Diana retornou para seu quarto, com a embalagem da camisinha na mão. Bruce aproveitou para remover seu uniforme por completo, o que era uma boa notícia. Afinal de contas. Não dava para abandonar o quarto e pular a janela calçando as botas, caso não tivesse certeza de que tudo estava sob controle lá fora.

— Você comprou isso? — Bruce perguntou, bastante a vontade em cima da cama.

— Prometo repor assim que tiver um tempo disponível. — Diana tirou o robe, agora, na segunda vez, gostando mais da reação de Bruce.

— A gente pode resolver isso depois. — Ele estava sentado na cama e a puxou para seu colo, abraçando-a. Beijou seus seios, acariciando seu corpo com as mãos, deitando-a na cama.

Diana apertou suas mãos contra as costas de Bruce, possuía total controle sobre sua força, embora, algumas vezes, era levada a perder a lucidez, causando algumas marcas mais profundas. Não que Bruce reclamasse quando ela se entregava de maneira tão sincera.

Por volta das três horas da manhã, Bruce se levantou. Ele precisava partir, e Diana sabia que não poderia prendê-lo na cama por mais tempo, embora quisesse acordar pela manhã e encontrá-lo ao seu lado. Todas as outras vezes em que eles se encontraram, precisaram partir mais cedo pois havia algum chamado. Seja em Gotham, Washington ou na Liga da Justiça.

Diana não foi convidada para o banho, Bruce saiu do banheiro com os cabelos molhados. Deitada na cama, ela o observou vestir a armadura e tornar-se Batman. A despedida não poderia ter sido diferente, senão um olhar e movimento de cabeça. Sem beijos, sem abraço, sem uma promessa de ligar mais tarde.

Não havia sinais de que aquilo duraria para sempre ou algumas semanas. Só havia uma chama de esperança que fazia Diana acreditar que valia a pena descobrir como seria o futuro.


	4. A amizade no topo da lista

Convidados para algumas reuniões na sede da ONU em Nova Iorque, Superman e a Mulher Maravilha aguardavam em uma sala de espera para serem anunciados ao comitê. Os dois representavam a Liga da Justiça, e estavam ali para falar mais sobre o trabalho do grupo ao redor do mundo, ajudando no combate a fome, violência e colaborando com inúmeras causas sociais e ambientais.

Diana estava um pouco distraída, olhando para a janela, enquanto Superman assistia as notícias na televisão.

— Isso me preocupa. — Ele falou, mas não obteve a atenção da princesa amazona. — Diana?

— Hmm? — Ela virou-se, olhando para o herói. — Desculpe, o que disse?

— Estou preocupado com essas pessoas. — Ele apontou. Diana aproximou-se da televisão que estava presa na parede, ela cruzou os braços assistindo a reportagem sobre os viajantes clandestinos que tentavam escapar das zonas de conflito, entrando ilegalmente em outros países.

— Aquaman disse que iria ajudar. — Ela falou, mas sabia que aquilo não era o suficiente. — Podemos falar sobre isso hoje, aqui.

— Sim. — Superman concordou. — Está tudo bem?

— O que? — Mais uma vez, Diana pareceu distraída. O Superman se aproximou dela e, como um irmão mais velho, tocou em seus ombros.

— Alguma coisa está incomodando você. Se precisar conversar sobre isso, pode contar comigo. Certo?

— Claro, obrigada. — Ela respondeu, agradecida pela ajuda do amigo.

Assim que foram chamados para comparecerem no salão principal, a Mulher Maravilha respirou fundo e prometeu ao Superman que não iria se distrair dali em diante.

Após o discurso de Superman, sobre a importância da colaboração de todos os países no acolhimento das vítimas de guerra, Diana foi convidada a falar. Diante de uma plateia de representantes de várias nacionalidades, e repórteres ávidos por suas palavras, a princesa amazona iniciou o discurso falando sobre uma rotina simples, como a de qualquer outra pessoa. E que sua jornada era muito mais do que a de ser lembrada como uma heroína para as pessoas, mas, principalmente, ser alguém real.

— Todos imaginam que estamos naquela Torre, flutuando sobre a Terra, como deuses, mas, a verdade, é que nós temos necessidades como as de qualquer outra pessoa. Não somos mais importantes do que qualquer vida na Terra, ou lá fora.

***

A participação de Superman e da Mulher Maravilha na reunião foi muito bem aproveitada por ambos. Ao final, eles foram convidados para uma coletiva de imprensa, e depois de posar para fotos, finalmente estavam liberados naquele dia. No decorrer da semana, ainda deveriam se apresentar em alguns eventos em Nova Iorque.

Os dois foram teletransportados para a Torre da Liga da Justiça, a pedido do Caçador de Marte.

— Kal! — Kara, a prima de Superman, o chamou assim que ele apareceu no teletransportador da Torre. — Diana, você veio também. Venham, quero mostrar para vocês o que estão falando na televisão e na internet.

Kara pegou os dois pelas mãos e os arrastaram para a mesa de controle, onde John os aguardava. O Caçador de Marte moveu a cabeça, em cumprimento, enquanto Kara lia alguns comentários na internet, referente as imagens repassadas pela imprensa.

— Vocês estão em primeiro lugar no Twitter e foi a imagem mais compartilhada no mundo todo pelo Facebook e tem um monte de fotos no Instagram com várias curtidas. — A jovem falou animada. — A revista People acha que vocês são o casal do ano.

— O que eles falaram sobre meu discurso? — Diana perguntou, olhando os diversos comentários na tela. Todos eles direcionados exclusivamente sobre como o Superman e a Mulher Maravilha era perfeitos juntos. — O que quer dizer esse SuperWonder, que eles tanto falam?

— É a junção do nome de vocês. — Kara sorriu, bastante alegre por sinal.

— Junção? — Diana olhou para Superman, que balançou os braços, entendendo menos que ela.

— Sim. As pessoas acham que vocês são perfeitos um para o outro. — Kara digitou algo no teclado, e mostrou as diversas imagens e comentários publicados na última hora.

Diana afastou-se da mesa, dando as costas para o painel. Superman foi atrás dela, pedindo para que não ficasse chateada com Kara.

— Não estou chateada com ela, Kara é uma menina doce e eu sei que ela não teve intenções negativas. — A princesa continuou caminhando até o centro de treinamento.

— Essa semana teremos mais oportunidade para falar com o público. — O herói tentou consolá-la. Enquanto Diana se despia de seus acessórios. Tirou os brincos e o cordão de ouro do pescoço.

— Eu não irei. — Diana falou, quando iniciou seu treino, sentindo que precisava liberar sua energia de alguma forma.

Superman então tirou a capa vermelha e a dobrou, juntando-se a ela no treinamento.

— Você não pode abandonar um compromisso dessa maneira, as pessoas estão contando com você. — Ele avançou na direção da amazona, que desviava de seus golpes.

— De que adianta ir lá, se eles não irão dar a devida atenção para a nossa causa? — Diana correu e chutou as costelas do Superman, fazendo ele ir de encontro a parede. Felizmente, a Torre era resistente o bastante para aguentar um treinamento daquele nível.

— Kal. — A princesa parou no meio da arena. — O que faz as pessoas pensarem que somos perfeitos um para o outro?

Superman, que não desistiu do treino, derrubou a Mulher Maravilha no chão, mantendo-a presa entre suas pernas.

— Talvez se eles nos viessem lutar, poderiam mudar de ideia.

Diana conseguiu escapar e desferiu um soco no Superman, mas ele não foi parar do outro lado da sala, pois segurou o braço da Mulher Maravilha. Eles estavam próximos, e Clark podia ver tristeza nos olhos de Diana.

— As coisas mudaram muito nos últimos cem anos. — Ela comentou, sendo libertada dos braços do Superman. — Eu mudei.

— Todos nós mudamos com o tempo. As experiências que acumulamos pode tornar as coisas mais fáceis com o tempo. — Clark segurou o rosto da amiga, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça.

Diana achou engraçado a discordância entre Batman e Superman quanto a experiência. Para Bruce, quanto mais se vivia e acumulava tropeços no caminho, era motivo para recuar devido a carga de experiência. Já para Clark, a experiência tornava tudo mais simples, diante de novos acontecimentos. De fato, os dois eram bem contraditórios.

— Me sinto honrado em saber que as pessoas acham que nós dois seríamos um ótimo casal. — Ele concluiu.

— Acredito que a Senhorita Lane não deve ter gostado daquela lista com possíveis pretendentes ao posto de esposa do Superman. — Diana balançou a cabeça.

— Ela pode superar ser a sexta colocada. — Clark riu, mas Diana o encarava seriamente. — Você está preocupada com o que ele vai pensar sobre isso?

— Não diria preocupada. Talvez ele concorde com o pensamento das pessoas. Afinal, já tem umas três semanas que nos falamos pela última vez.

Clark a abraçou.

— Não pense que ele não sente o mesmo por você. Ele está acostumado com a dor, a perda e a solidão. Não desista dele, como outras pessoas fizeram ao longo de sua vida.

Diana gostava de conversar com Clark, pois ele sempre sabia o que dizer, e na hora certa. Ainda mais por ele ter tido as mesmas experiências que ela. Afinal de contas, o relacionamento de Clark e Lois não existiria se não fosse pelo Superman. Então ela imaginava que aquela situação deveria ser problemática para ele.

Entretanto, mesmo que a conversa tivesse sido produtiva, além do treinamento onde liberou sua energia acumulada, Diana falava sério quando disse que não iria retornar para os compromissos da ONU. Pediu para que John inventasse alguma desculpa e colocasse outra pessoa em seu lugar. Kara foi escolhida, ela era jovem e tinha mais facilidade de entrar em contato com outros de sua faixa etária. Diana pensou que assim, eles poderiam pensar um pouco sobre os assuntos sérios que tratavam naquelas reuniões, e compartilhar isso na internet.

— Muito obrigada por confiar em mim. — Kara falou, abraçando Diana.

— Tenho certeza de que você será uma ótima representante para as jovens do mundo todo. — Diana alisou os cabelos loiros da garota.

— Ah! Sobre aqueles comentários mais cedo. Eu não queria te ofender e nem acho que as pessoas queriam se intrometer na sua vida, quero dizer, tava na cara que eles queriam mesmo. Só que, a gente passa a nossa vida ouvindo que existe alguém especial para nós por aí. E que nossa alma gêmea vai aparecer. Então, sabe... meu primo é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu conheço, e você é a mulher mais incrível que existe. — Kara deu um sorriso sincero, segurando as mãos da heroína. — Eu já vi meu primo olhando para você de um jeito especial. E vocês dois estavam se abraçando agora pouco no treino. Não quero ser intrometida, mas... se, por acaso, você gostar dele de verdade, então acho que formariam um casal especial.

Diana não disse nada sobre o assunto, Kara a deixou no meio do vestiário, com aqueles pensamentos confusos atolados em sua cabeça. Não podia culpar a interpretação de Kara, afinal de contas, ela não sabia muito sobre a vida pessoal do Superman e da Mulher Maravilha. Assim como o resto do mundo.

E compreendia que as pessoas possuíam uma imagem rotulada dos heróis, e, como Kara havia dito, eles se assemelhavam como alma gêmea. Só que isso era apenas uma falsa imagem. O fato de alguém combinar com outra, em alguns aspectos, não a tornam almas gêmeas. Ainda mais entre ela e Clark, possuíam uma série de divergências em vários assuntos.

Diana chegava a conclusão de que as pessoas se apegavam de tal modo nesse desejo de encontrar alguém perfeito, que se esqueciam de que ninguém era perfeito. Nem uma semideusa, ou um filho de Krypton. E o que falar de um Cavaleiro das Trevas?

Ainda na Torre da Liga, após tomar um banho no vestiário e ouvir as ideias que Kara tinha para seu discurso na ONU, Diana foi para seu antigo dormitório. Ele ainda estava do mesmo jeito que havia deixado. O ambiente era confortável, não havia do que reclamar. Diana secou os cabelos com a toalha e digitou a senha de seu armário, onde guardava os pertences pessoais. Havia um uniforme extra, que já não usava havia algum tempo. O corpete vermelho e short de estrelas, seu escudo e uma espada que recebera das mãos de Zeus. E também alguns outros objetos que fazia a amazona relembrar sua vida na ilha natal.

Diana fechou o armário, vestindo uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta branca, que era uma roupa padrão distribuída para todos na Torre. Ela deitou na cama e ficou observando o teto de metal.

Depois de tudo o que vira, Diana queria cancelar o ensaio fotográfico com a Joalheria, mas lembrou-se de que algumas jovens garotas seriam selecionadas para fazer parte da campanha e que elas deveriam estar animadas para conhece-la no ensaio.

As garotas seriam apresentadas em um jantar formal no Teatro Municipal de Gotham, a joalheria recebera um patrocínio das Empresas Wayne, e Diana recebeu um convite de honra para estar presente no dia, convidada especial de Bruce Wayne.

Não estava ansiosa para revê-lo, afinal de contas, para todos os efeitos, a Mulher Maravilha não conhecia Bruce Wayne.


	5. O Playboy mais famoso de Gotham

O Teatro Municipal de Gotham era uma relíquia arquitetônica admirável. O prédio foi palco dos anos mais sombrios da cidade, quando fora usado pelos criminosos de Arkham, para diversão particular, aprisionando ali as figuras mais importantes da sociedade, incluindo Bruce Wayne, que foi capturado tentando deixar a cidade após a libertação dos prisioneiros mais perigosos do Asilo Arkham.

Muitas pessoas presenciaram a chegada do célebre filho de Gotham ao teatro, e levado diretamente para a torre principal, pois queriam usá-lo como isca para obter total acesso as Empresas Wayne. Felizmente, o Batman salvou a todos na cidade, após derrotar os maiores e mais insanos vilões que aquela cidade conhecia. Bruce Wayne foi resgatado, desacordado e debilitado (quase que irreconhecível, por ter sido castigado durante sua prisão), sendo levado imediatamente para o hospital.

Essa não era a primeira vez que Diana ouvia aquela história, mas, na primeira versão, Batman deu mais detalhes, e não eram assim tão heróicos, afinal, aqueles dias trouxeram terror a cidade, deixando uma marca negra na vida de Bruce.

O teatro foi totalmente restaurado, com a ajuda das doações dos milionários da cidade, e agora retomava seus dias de glória. Diana chegou a festa sozinha, sendo transportada por uma limusine enviada pela Empresas Wayne. Ela vestia um longo vestido vermelho, com uma fenda nas costas. O tecido era leve e não grudava no corpo. Os cabelos bem penteados para trás, sem nenhum tipo de armação ou enfeite. A maquiagem também era simples, quase nula. Usou o bastante para apenas suavizar a pele e dar um pouco de cor. Mas, o que chamava atenção, era o par de brincos de esmeralda, presente da princesa Diya Kumari.

A princesa amazona não era amante do luxo, mas não negava que gostava de coisas bonitas.

Assim que chegou, Diana foi levada para conhecer um pouco mais sobre a história da cidade e como todos ali estavam agradecidos por sua presença. Ela foi sendo apresentada para celebridades e nomes importantes de Gotham, mas faltava o anfitrião da noite.

Atrasado para o início da festa, Bruce Wayne chegou de helicóptero, acompanhado por duas mulheres. Diana não fazia oposição sobre como ele levava a diante aquela farsa que era a vida de playboy e bilionário. Mas sentiu que poderia arremessar aquele helicóptero na direção de Bruce, enquanto ele beijava os ombros das duas mulheres penduradas em seu pescoço.

Diana foi convidada a sentar-se na mesa de Bruce Wayne e suas acompanhantes. Também estavam presentes o prefeito de Gotham e sua esposa, e Samatha Smith, diretora da Joalheria que organizava toda a festa.

— Foi uma surpresa quando soube que havia aceitado o convite para participar desse evento. — Samantha comentou, erguendo a taça de champanhe, iniciando um brinde. Apesar de falar o brinde em homenagem a Mulher Maravilha, seu olhar estava direcionado para Bruce Wayne. Ela completou, dando a ele os créditos pela festa.

— Eu nada fiz, senão assinar o cheque. — Bruce disse, erguendo a taça, causando suspiro ao seu redor. — Vocês é que possuem talento para transformar tudo em ouro. E a nossa convidada de honra, com certeza tem o toque de Midas. — Ele piscou para Diana.

Ela apenas agradeceu a gentileza e bebeu o champanhe. Eventualmente, Diana olhava para Bruce, e ele estava sempre com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios, o olhar atento e contando alguma história divertida. Era uma pessoa completamente diferente do que a amazona conhecia. Não negava que gostava de vê-lo sorrir e falar com as pessoas. Mas, no fundo, ela sabia que ali estava apenas interpretando um papel.

As duas mulheres que acompanhavam Bruce se levantaram para dançar, ele preferiu continuar sentado, aproveitando a conversa e bebendo um pouco mais.

— É verdade que na sua ilha não pode haver homens? — O prefeito perguntou para Diana, dando uma risada depois de fazer um comentário em voz baixa, como se a Mulher Maravilha não possuísse o poder de super audição.

— Sim, é verdade. — Diana respondeu, felizmente a segunda dama mudou de assunto, passando a falar sobre a bela coroa de ouro que Diana usava. — Foi dada a mim por minha mãe quando eu cresci, me mostra de onde vim e onde está minha lealdade.

A conversa retornou para o assunto que o prefeito parecia mais interessado. Diana levava tudo de maneira neutra, embora as palavras de sarcasmo que saía da boca do prefeito fossem afiadas.

Bruce então se levantou e convidou a Mulher Maravilha para uma dança.

— As amazonas podem dançar? Prometo me comportar. — Ele sorriu, e lançou uma nova piscada de olho, bastante cafajeste na opinião dela. Ninguém pareceu surpreso com as ações dele, já deviam estar acostumados com aquela atitude.

Diana aceitou o convite e segurou a mão de Bruce. O toque de sua pele lhe causou um conforto íntimo e especial. Abriram espaço na pista de dança e Bruce levou Diana em seus braços, como um exímio cavalheiro. Ele a rodopiou e segurou sua cintura, deslizando os dedos pelo tecido do vestido dela.

— Suas festas são sempre assim? — Diana perguntou, sendo levada por Bruce em meio aos outros casais que também dançavam ao som de uma banda.

— Está gostando? — Ele respondeu com outra pergunta, Diana sabia que ele gostava de fazer aqueles joguinhos.

— É um pouco diferente das comemorações que fazemos na Liga da Justiça.

— Se precisarem, podem me convidar para a próxima comemoração, eu providenciarei a melhor festa para os heróis.

Diana rodopiou mais uma vez e foi abraçada por Bruce, o contato com o corpo dele era incrível. Queria poder dizer aquilo sem se sentir presa a um papel. Deveria jogar o mesmo jogo enquanto estivessem na mira de todos.

No final da dança, durante os aplausos fervorosos, ele lhe falou ao pé do ouvido.

— Seria uma honra sua companhia mais tarde. — Então Bruce se afastou, encontrando suas acompanhantes no meio do salão.

Diana se forçou a presenciar a encenação dele durante toda a festa. Houve então a apresentação das jovens garotas que iriam fazer parte da nova campanha de joias, ao lado da Mulher Maravilha, em prol das crianças e adolescentes que perderam tudo no furacão, graças ao apoio da Fundação Wayne.

Antes da festa acabar, o helicóptero de Bruce Wayne partiu. Diana recebeu a mesma carona da limusine até o hotel em que estava hospedada. Ela já havia desistido do convite de Bruce para aquela noite, e sentia-se desconfortável com a lembrança de vê-lo agir daquela forma. Vivendo uma mentira.

Diana tirou os sapatos de salto, e largou pelo caminho, tentando puxar o zíper do vestido para tirá-lo, ela jogou a bolsa em cima da cama e então a luz do abajur foi acessa.

— Tem sempre que fazer isso? — Ela perguntou, virando-se para a poltrona ao lado da janela. — O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estaria ocupado com suas amigas. — Seu tom era ríspido.

Bruce se levantou, ele vestia o mesmo terno chique e segurava um copo quadrado com bebida.

— Elas estão na cobertura, dormindo profundamente. — Ele comentou tranquilamente, terminando de beber e deixando o copo em cima da mesa. Caminhou até Diana, ajudando-a a se livrar do vestido, puxando o zíper.

Diana se afastou logo em seguida, dando alguns passos para trás.

— Você as drogou?

A resposta era óbvia, mas Diana queria ouvir ele falar.

— Eu jamais machucaria alguém inocente. — Bruce respondeu. — Amanhã elas irão acordar com uma leve dor de cabeça, mas será por causa da quantidade de champanhe que beberam.

— Todos os dias você faz isso... — Diana segurava as alças do vestido para ele não cair. — Vive uma fantasia, uma mentira. Como consegue?

— O que você viu hoje é a realidade de Bruce Wayne, um homem que se diverte, curte a vida, tem romances e dirige carros importados. Eu não tenho escolha. — Bruce retornou até a mesa ao lado da poltrona, onde pegou uma garrafa e encheu mais o copo.

— Será que Bruce Wayne precisa mesmo viver dessa maneira?

Bruce virou-se para observá-la melhor.

— O que você sugere? — Ele perguntou, bebendo o conteúdo do copo de uma só vez. — Achei que já soubesse como funciona uma identidade secreta.

— Não é isso que eu quero dizer. Outros possuem vidas normais...

— Você acredita mesmo nisso? — Bruce a olhou seriamente. — Acredita que a vida de Clark Kent seja mesmo normal? Acredita que Wally West vive normal? Ou John Stewart e Shayera Hol. Eles vivem uma mentira tão grande quanto a minha. Talvez o dinheiro seja a única diferença entre nós. Mas vivemos todos uma mentira vazia para tentarmos nos encaixar nesse mundo. Tentar ser alguém normal. — Ele direcionou o olhar para a janela. — Existem pessoas lá fora que vivem uma vida de mentiras. Que usam suas máscaras o tempo todo, não somente para combater o crime. Elas nunca tiram suas máscaras. E quanto a você, Diana? — Bruce se virou para a princesa. — Você está aqui há mais tempo do que eu, me diga, como é tentar se encaixar no mundo e viver uma vida normal? Eu assisti o seu discurso na ONU, foi muito bonito. Mas nunca seremos normais. Porque é algo inalcançável, pois não existe.

Bruce calou-se, mas seu olhar ainda falava. Ele pediu licença, de maneira polida, e deixou o quarto. Diana sentou-se na cama, absorvendo lentamente todas as palavras que ouvira, e em como conseguiu afastar ainda mais Bruce de sua vida.

Ela viu o dia nascer, sentada na poltrona ao lado da janela. Observava a névoa se dissipar lentamente, enquanto o sol e erguia. Gotham era uma bela cidade, quando silenciosa. Era curioso que sempre fazia sol quando a visitava. Bruce lhe dissera uma vez que ela trazia luz para Gotham, uma cidade nublada. Queria ela ser responsável em trazer a luz na vida de Bruce.

Os compromissos daquele dia não poderiam ser cancelados, Samantha prometeu que as fotos não levariam mais do que um dia para serem tiradas, então Diana poderia ser liberada mais cedo, para não a atrapalhar, caso precisassem de sua ajuda.

No horário marcado, Diana estava em pé, na entrada do Hotel, aguardando o motorista busca-la. Assim que o motorista abriu a porta e ela entrou, viu Bruce Wayne deixar o Hotel, acompanhado das duas mulheres. Eles riam e faziam barulho desnecessário para chamar a atenção.

Diana pediu que fossem logo, mas ela ainda podia ouvir as risadas.


	6. A princesa Amazona online

— Atrás de você, Superman. — A Mulher Maravilha gritou para chamar a atenção, enquanto sua espada cortava pela metade a criatura que a atacava ferozmente. — Eles estão apenas nos distraindo.

Superman voava sobre a cabeça de Diana, disparando laser de seus olhos, para conter a quantidade de criaturas que os cercavam. Eles lutaram por mais alguns minutos, até conseguirem contato com o Caçador de Marte, que estava encarregado de lhes dar a localização exata do Parasita.

A ilha em que estavam possuía uma quantidade incrível de experiências laboratoriais. Animais selvagens transformados em criaturas sem precedentes. Com a visão de raio x, Superman podia ver o laboratório subterrâneo. Havia reféns e, dessa forma, eles não poderiam colocar em risco a vida das pessoas.

Enquanto aguardavam a ajuda chegar, os dois ainda lutavam contra as criaturas da ilha. Não era um trabalho difícil, mas isso não significava que eles baixariam a guarda facilmente.

— Estava indo para o trabalho esses dias de metrô... — Superman falou, girando um crocodilo e jogando-o de volta para a água. — E vi seu rosto por todas as estações.

Diana lidava com algumas raposas bastante raivosas. Assim que ela terminou, olhou para o parceiro.

— Tem uma propaganda enorme do outro lado da rua do prédio que eu moro. É um pouco desagradável acordar e dar de cara com meu rosto pela janela. — A amazona moveu o ombro, sentindo o ardor na pele após uma mordida.

— Desagradável? Eu diria sensacional acordar e olhar para seu rosto. Sabem o que dizem no Planeta Diário? — Superman sorriu, era inevitável quando ele via o rosto da princesa endurecer ao falar naquele assunto.

— Oh! Por favor, não. — Diana ergueu o escudo, para se proteger dos dentes afiados de um lince.

— Eles gostam de você. Queriam que Lois fizesse uma entrevista com a Mulher Maravilha. — O Superman parecia se divertir. — Mas ela anda ocupada com uma matéria com um Deputado. Então eu pensei, que tal eu fazer?

— Se é para seu trabalho, eu aceito. — Diana concordou.

O reforço da Liga chegou, e então a equipe pode resgatar os reféns em segurança. Superman, que já havia lidado com o Parasita em outros momentos, se prontificou para ir atrás dele.

Diana não estava contente com a superexposição de sua imagem pela cidade, ou melhor, por todos os cantos do planeta. Assim que a missão terminou, ela foi com todos os demais para a Torre da Liga da Justiça. Após uma reunião, poderia descansar, já que estava trabalhando praticamente todos os dias, sem uma folga.

Ela dizia para John que algumas horas de sono eram mais do que o suficiente para deixa-la pronta para uma próxima missão, mas o Caçador achava o contrário.

— Se me permite dizer, acredito que continuar se forçando a essa rotina, fugindo do que a incomoda, poderá ser pior. — O marciano falou, quando ficaram sozinhos na sala de reunião.

— Não estou fugindo de nada. — Diana batia os dedos sobre a mesa, sem olhar nos olhos do colega.

— Gostaria de poder ajudar. Por isso, acredito que um descanso seja merecido.

— Eu estou bem. — Ela insistiu. — E, além do mais, talvez eu não volte para Washington. — Diana se levantou e ofereceu um sorriso ao amigo. — Obrigada por se preocupar. Mas está tudo bem.

Ela saiu.

Kara a aguardava do lado de fora da sala de reuniões, parecia ansiosa para poder conversar, pediu um momento a sós com a heroína, então elas caminharam até o vestiário feminino.

— Eu sei que você não gosta muito de olhar o que acontece na internet, mas queria te mostrar isso aqui. — Kara entregou seu aparelho celular para Diana. — Esse é o vídeo mais vistos da internet.

A jovem kryptoniana apertou o play para iniciar o vídeo. Nele, a Mulher Maravilha dançava com Bruce Wayne, no Teatro de Gotham.

— Eu não sabia que estava sendo filmada. — Diana comentou, sentindo-se inocente por imaginar que as pessoas não usariam seus celulares naquele momento. Ela entregou o aparelho para Kara, assim que o vídeo acabou. — Agradeço por me mostrar, mas foi apenas uma dança com alguém que patrocinou a festa.

— Sim, eu sei. Bruce Wayne é um homem bem conhecido em Gotham, meu primo já o entrevistou algumas vezes. Diz que ele é um pouco arrogante e instável, mas uma boa pessoa, que ajuda as pessoas.

— Se Kal-El diz. — Diana tentou não soar sarcástica, mas, no fundo, era exatamente o que ela queria.

— Eu andei pesquisando mais sobre essa empresa, que foi patrocinada pela Wayne. Eles possuem um contrato com a LexCorp.

De repente Diana se interessou mais sobre o assunto.

— Você sabe qual o tipo de contrato?

— Não, mas tudo me levou até Bogotá, tem uma mina de escavação de esmeraldas. — Kara entregou seu celular mais uma vez para Diana. — Veja, diz que esse lugar foi abandonado, mas eu conversei com um rapaz na internet, e ele diz que mora perto desse bairro e que lá ainda existem muitas pessoas que trabalham na mina. E que várias estão desaparecidas.

— Vamos entregar isso para o John, ele pode buscar mais informações.

Diana fez o que disse e Kara ficou de dar todos os detalhes, inclusive o contato dela na Colômbia para John. Entretanto, quando a amazona disse que iria pessoalmente até Bogotá, o marciano interviu. Kara deixou eles a sós, quando percebeu que Diana não estava com uma cara boa.

— Você vem se sobrecarregando nos últimos dias, além do mais, está bastante envolvida com o caso, sabe que eu não costumo montar as missões assim.

— John, eu não estou envolvida o bastante para ser um estorvo na missão. Me deixe ir. — A Mulher Maravilha respeitava muito a liderança de John na Torre da Liga, mas não deixaria passar tão fácil daquela vez. — Depois disso, eu até dou um tempo. Prometo que será a última missão dos próximos dias.

O Caçador de Marte concordou, mas pediu para que a Mulher Maravilha aguardasse até segunda ordem, pois ele iria primeiro verificar as anotações de Kara. Ele deu algumas horas de descanso para Diana, ela bem queria poder conseguir dormir, mas estava com a mente agitada.

Passando pelo corredor, encontrou Clark e a prima na sala de entretenimento, os dois estavam sozinhos assistindo ao noticiário.

— Diana, que tal aquela entrevista agora? — Clark ergueu o braço, convidando-a para sentar no sofá. — Kara me deu uma ótima ideia em gravar a entrevista.

— Mas, aqui? Não vão achar estranho estarmos na Torre da Liga da Justiça? Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia, não me sinto muito bem diante das câmeras.

— Tá brincando? — Kara pulou do sofá. — Você é super fotogênica. Suas fotografias para aquela joalheria ficaram maravilhosas. Além do mais, podemos arrumar o cenário, eu fecho a porta para não sermos incomodados e coloco um plano de fundo depois.

— Obrigada, Kara. Mas eu não acho que ficaram tão boas. Cada vez que vejo aquelas fotografias, eu olho para outra pessoa. Não sou eu. — Diana sabia que o que ela falasse, não iria diminuir a ansiedade da jovem.

— É, eu concordo que não precisava de Photoshop, você é muito bonita. Mesmo assim, seria legal um vídeo mostrando sua aparência normal, assim todos podem ver como você é sem toda aquela maquiagem e edição.

Clark sorriu, ele concordava com a prima, mas não queria forçar Diana a fazer algo que ela não estivesse a vontade. Mas a princesa acabou cedendo. Kara, ainda mais animada, ajeitou os cabelos de Diana, e pediu para o primo se vestir, afinal de contas, era Clark Kent quem iria fazer a entrevista.

Clark retornou em poucos segundos, usando uma camisa branca, calças cáqui e gravata marrom, Kara fez uma careta, achando tudo muito antiquado, ainda mais com os óculos de armação anos oitenta. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer, se era aquele o visual do jornalista do Planeta Diário.

Assim que fez um sinal positivo com o dedo, informando que a gravação havia começado, Clark se apresentou, dando as boas-vindas para a Mulher Maravilha, agradecido por ela ter aceitado seu convite em participar daquela entrevista.

Não era a primeira entrevista de Diana ao Planeta Diário, ela já havia feito uma reportagem especial com Lois Lane, e outra com o próprio Clark Kent.

— Recentemente a senhorita fez um discurso na semana de abertura das reuniões da ONU e falou sobre desejar que as pessoas não te vejam apenas como uma heroína, mas como alguém real. — Clark ajeitou os óculos, olhando da câmera para Diana. — Você se considera alguém normal? Igual a nós?

A pergunta foi como um soco no estômago de Diana. Ela se empoleirou no sofá, demonstrando seu desconforto com o silencio. Kara disse que tudo bem, pois poderia editar o vídeo depois de gravar. Clark tentou reformular a pergunta, mas ela ergueu a mão, dizendo que estava tudo bem.

— Não acho que podemos ser normais, como uma pessoa me disse recentemente, o que é ser normal? Será que existe um padrão específico para seguir? Acho que essa pessoa queria me mostrar que ser normal é ser o que nós somos. Abraçar nossa identidade. Dando o melhor de nós, mesmo que não pareça correto num primeiro momento, os nossos atos devem ser justos. — Ela respirou fundo, parecia mais fácil falar sobre aquele assunto, talvez porque Bruce Wayne não estava parado na sua frente. Ou simplesmente porque havia pensado melhor no assunto. Gostaria de poder dizer isso a ele agora. — Estou ciente de que minha condição me favorece mais do que os seres humanos do Planeta, eu posso ter uma super força, super audição e voar, mas, ainda assim, possuo um coração, igual a todos vocês eu tenho sentimentos e, compartilhar o que sinto, me faz cada vez mais próxima de vocês.

Clark fez mais algumas perguntas e então finalizou a entrevista com um agradecimento especial a Mulher Maravilha. Assim que Kara desligou a câmera de vídeo, Diana pode respirar mais aliviada, estava se sentindo tensa.

— Vou agora mesmo editar o vídeo, vem comigo Kal? — Kara perguntou, pegando suas coisas. — Você vai me dar os créditos, não é?

— Claro, vamos publicar o quanto antes esse vídeo. — Clark se levantou.

— Será que um dia você poderia ir na minha escola? — Kara olhou para a Mulher Maravilha, segurando a câmera de vídeo em suas mãos.

— Podemos combinar um dia. — Ela sorriu, vendo como a adolescente ficou animada.

Clark e Kara deixaram a sala, enquanto isso, Diana permaneceu sentada no sofá, com seus pensamentos, mas o silêncio não durou muito tempo. Batman entrou na sala e a amazona não se deu ao trabalho de convidá-lo a sentar, já esperava qual seria a resposta.

— Aconteceu algo grave? — Diana quebrou o silêncio. O Batman não costumava passear na Torre da Liga, a não ser quando algo sério ocorria, e sua presença era necessária. Todavia, ela não havia sido convocada para nenhuma reunião de emergência, e tudo parecia calmo na Torre.

— John entrou em contato comigo, falando sobre as minas de Bogotá. — Batman permaneceu em pé. — Venho reunindo pistas já tem alguns meses sobre o envolvimento da LexCorp com o contrabando de joias na América do Sul. A Supergirl fez um bom trabalho, conseguindo um contato na cidade. Embora eu já tenha um, mas já tem alguns dias que não tenho respostas.

— Então você também pretende ir até Bogotá? — Diana não parecia surpresa.

— Sim. — Batman respondeu. Ele caminhou em direção à porta, mas decidiu parar no meio do caminho. — O que você falou agora pouco sobre estar próxima das pessoas por compartilhar seus sentimentos... — Ele olhou para a princesa, que ainda permanecia no sofá. — Alguns seres humanos não possuem tal dom, eles simplesmente não conseguem compartilhar o que sentem.

— E você seria um deles, Batman? — Diana o encarava, seria. Não obteve resposta, pois o herói a deixou sozinha na sala.

Assim que Batman saiu, Diana percebeu que segurava a respiração com força e seu coração estava acelerado. Talvez John estivesse certo, quanto as suas emoções. Mas a amazona não tinha interesse em ficar em casa, aprendendo a lidar com aqueles sentimentos. Não via lógica em se prender quando, na verdade, deveria se permitir mais.

Estar longe de sua terra natal, das regras da ilha, era ainda uma novidade, mesmo que tenha se passado muitos anos. Todos os dias Diana lidava com essas mudanças acontecendo rápido demais. Embora, algumas, levavam anos para serem reconhecidas. Lutas diárias que precisavam ser reconhecidas até alcançar a todos.

As vezes sentia-se egoísta por seu coração estar em conflito com aquelas sensações e sentimentos, enquanto o Mundo se via diante de tempos difíceis. Entretanto, o Mundo sempre está vivendo tempos difíceis.

Shayera apareceu na sala, tirando Diana de seus pensamentos. E, apensar de a Mulher Gavião querer novidade sobre a “domesticação do morcego”, Diana preferiu falar sobre outros assuntos, ainda não estava pronta para admitir qualquer avanço ou derrota naquele assunto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A missão tá começando a ganhar forma yey.  
> Beijos


	7. Lembranças de Bogotá

O Caçador de Marte convocou a Mulher Maravilha para uma reunião na sala da Justiça. Quando Diana chegou lá, encontrou Batman sentado de um lado da mesa e Superman do outro lado da mesa, ambos ficaram em silêncio assim que ela entrou. Diana sentou-se em uma cadeira mais afastada dos dois, aguardando as instruções de John.

Uma reprodução holográfica, rica em detalhes, da capital Bogotá, se expandiu pela mesa da sala. Superman estava atento a todas as informações que John havia reunido com a ajuda de Kara. Estava estampado no rosto dele o orgulho que sentia da garota que, além de ir fazendo um ótimo trabalho na ONU, também se destacava na Liga.

Diana tinha certeza de que Kara era uma futura heroína que faria a grande diferença no grupo, se continuasse seguindo por aquele caminho.

Do outro lado da mesa, Batman estava silencioso e sua máscara impedia que a expressão em seu rosto fosse decifrada. Diana já estava acostumada em participar daquelas reuniões, não era novidade saber que o Batman estava ciente de tudo, quase antes mesmo de John revelar o plano seguinte. Ele se colocava sempre cinco passos a frente das outras pessoas. O que o tornava uma pessoa cautelosa e um perigoso inimigo.

Apesar de ser muito inteligente, Diana ouviu o próprio Bruce Wayne revelar que não era nenhum gênio com QI super acima do normal, embora fosse mais alto do que a média, é claro. Em uma das conversar, confessou que sempre foi levado a se esforçar em obter o máximo que poderia de seu corpo e raciocínio. A sabedoria era adquirida com o tempo, com paciência e dedicação. Recitava então os pensamentos de um filósofo: o sábio era aquele que conhecia os limites de sua própria ignorância.

Na noite em Zurique, Bruce tinha um ar bucólico, ele havia passado por uma semana complicada, com Alfred no Hospital, recebendo um novo coração. Tudo estava indo bem, mas Bruce ainda sentia em seu coração a proximidade da morte de alguém importante. Diana estava lá para dar apoio, não era uma missão. Já havia protagonizado anteriormente alguns encontros as escondidas, mas não passava nada além de flertes e, em consequência, um ou dois beijos. Só que Batman fazia questão de sempre abandonar a cena, antes mesmo dela se desenrolar para obter algum tipo de final.

Contudo, em Zurique ele estava desarmado e sem um escudo protetor, permitiu a aproximação de Diana. E a amazona não poderia negar que a sensação era recompensadora. Eles compartilharam a noite e viram o nascer do sol. E Diana soube um pouco mais da vida de Bruce Wayne.

Diana soube que, aos quatorze anos, ele se permitiu ser livre e abandonar a vida de luxo e conforto dentro da mansão Wayne. Aprendeu a sobreviver nas ruas, viver ao lado de quem nada tinha a ensinar. Só que poucos compreendiam que era aquele instinto de estar vivo mais um dia em Gotham, que os tornavam personagens importantes para o crescimento do rapaz. Bruce viajou pelo mundo, estudou de tudo um pouco, seu intelecto não foi adquirido unicamente por meio de livros, trancado em uma biblioteca, mas colocando em prática diariamente. Física, matemática, biologia, engenharia, até mesmo procedimentos cirúrgicos que poderiam salvar a vida de alguém, principalmente a sua própria vida.

Diana o admirava por completo. Ele era um homem de qualidades e defeitos. Mas um homem sem poderes divinos, ou provenientes de alguma fórmula de laboratório. Batman transformava sua riqueza no seu próprio poder e Diana tinha quase certeza de que, caso ele não fosse rico, não teria sido desprovido de recursos por muito tempo. Afinal de contas, como Clark lhe dissera uma vez, Bruce era um excelente empresário e sabia como fazer o seu dinheiro, e o de outras pessoas, render. Ou seja, a experiência de Batman os levaram até aquela sala da Justiça. Afinal de contas, a Torre foi erguida com o dinheiro das Indústrias Wayne.

Diana o olhava seriamente, imersa em seus pensamentos, quando notou que os três a observavam atentamente.

Havia feito uma pergunta, mas ela estava distraída o bastante para não se recordar. John, que era bastante discreto, e ouvia os pensamentos dela o tempo todo, refez a pergunta.

— Claro, sim, podemos partir em breve. Como desejar. — Diana respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

— Lembre-se. — Batman a fitou por um momento. — Queremos ser discretos. O envolvimento do governo de Bogotá com a LexCorp pode ser mais do que uma coincidência.

— Sim. Estive lá nos anos vinte, depois da guerra. Deve estar bem diferente.

John apontou no mapa a localização das Minas de esmeraldas, próximo ao distrito de La Candelaria. O amigo de Kara vivia nas proximidades de Santa Fé. Bruce Wayne iria participar de uma reunião na Universidade de Los Andes, que ficava entre os dois distritos. Sua presença não chamaria a atenção, já que a Universidade possuía uma área tecnológica de interesse das Indústrias Wayne. E ele foi convidado pelo presidente da Colômbia para um evento na mesma semana.

— Diana. — O Caçador não precisava ler a mente dela para saber o que se passava em sua cabeça. Mas ele sabia que ela era uma das pessoas mais bem preparadas para qualquer tipo de missão. — Devido a sua exposição recentemente nas mídias mundiais, usá-la como a companhia de Bruce Wayne não parece ser algo prejudicial. Vocês já foram vistos juntos uma vez, pode ser que essa segunda cause o mesmo efeito.

Batman estava calado, o que era curioso, ele sempre tinha voz ativa sobre os planos que traçavam naquela sala. E Superman parecia concordar com a ideia.

— A aparição da Mulher Maravilha pode ser uma boa oportunidade para chamar atenção exclusivamente ao Palácio de Nariño. Não precisamos que os civis sofram com a missão. O local é fortemente armado e requer um trabalho mais minucioso. E Flash não está disponível no momento para nos acompanhar. Os outros também estão em missões, acho melhor cuidarmos disso. Eu vou com Kara verificar a LexCorp. — Superman olhou para Batman e depois para Diana. — O que vocês acham?

Diana não permitiu que a sala ficasse em silêncio, causando um constrangimento desnecessário. Ela era uma excelente amazona e havia treinado a arte da Guerra com o próprio Ares. Não seriam alguns dias como acompanhante de Bruce Wayne que a faria cair.

— Vou preparar minha mala, nos encontramos em breve para partirmos. — Diana se levantou, encarando Batman. — Aguardo a limusine em minha porta.

A mala que Diana havia mencionado não possuía muitos acessórios femininos do tipo que se carrega em viagens. Ela separou dois vestidos de gala, um deles era dos anos trinta, usou em um baile na Casa Branca, a convite do então presidente Franklin Roosevelt. E mesmo sendo sustentado por uma bengala, devido sua dificuldade de locomoção por conta da poliomielite, o presidente conduziu a princesa amazona pelo salão do baile.

Diana havia mandado o vestido para a tinturaria um mês antes, pois usaria ele numa festa ao qual Elizabeth Darcy planejava, mas que foi adiada por causa da missão no Oriente Médio. Nesse caso, seria de grande valia aquela peça no baile do Palácio Nariño.

O outro vestido foi um presente de Steve Trevor, quando eles viajaram para Roma, dez anos atrás, e o Major a levou para uma Ópera. Foi uma das noites mais incríveis que Diana poderia sonhar. Ela se emocionou com a música, a interpretação dos artistas, e todo o resto da noite. O vestido estava sobre a cama, quando ela retornou de uma missão, cansada, quase o destruiu quando pulou na cama para descansar.

Diana ficou na dúvida sobre qual vestido usar. Ambos eram bonitos e elegantes. E possuíam uma história incrível. Decidiu então colocar os dois na mala, resolveria isso na hora que fosse vestir.

Os demais itens na mala eram suas armas. Não dava para colocar um escudo dentro da bolsa, ou uma espada. Mas cabia perfeitamente o seu laço, uma adaga de fogo pertencente a Héstia. Outros itens pessoais também foram inclusos e, quando estava pronta, o interfone tocou, informando que um motorista a aguardava.

Diana desceu o elevador, carregando sua mala pesada sem dificuldades, mas, assim que chegou ao andar térreo, ela pediu a ajuda do porteiro (ainda ex-agente da CIA), para levar a bagagem até o carro.

Durante o breve percurso até o carro, ela imaginou se Bruce estaria na limusine, aguardando-a. Então iriam direto para o aeroporto, pegar um avião para Bogotá. A intuição da amazona era muito boa, quando o assunto era batalha.

Não havia ninguém dentro da limusine, senão o motorista em sua cabine privada. Diana não fingiu um desapontamento, olhando pela janela do carro, a cidade parecia mais um borrão conforme o veículo acelerava.

Um telefone dentro do automóvel tocou. Diana não possuía celular, pelo menos ela nunca o havia tirado de dentro da gaveta, por isso não se preocupou em atende-lo, até que o motorista abaixou o vidro que separava a área entre o motorista e os passageiros do banco de trás.

— Senhorita, o Senhor Wayne deseja lhe falar ao telefone. — O homem não deu mais nenhum detalhe, então o vidro novamente ergueu-se, deixando Diana a vontade para falar.

Ela olhou ao redor, procurando o que ali poderia ser um telefone. Ao lado das bebidas, encontrou o aparelho. Diana o pegou e atendeu a ligação. Do outro lado da linha, a voz de Bruce era um suspiro de alívio para aquela noite. Não era o Batman, não aquela voz metódica e fria, mas a voz do animado playboy de Gotham.

— Espero que esteja sendo bem servida pelo meu motorista. Ele é jovem no cargo, esse é seu primeiro trabalho, então não se preocupe se o vir suar de nervoso.

— Como vai, Bruce. — Diana falou, trazendo-o para o início da conversa que ele havia pulado. Afinal, era o excêntrico filantropo Wayne quem falava ao telefone. O dom para a interpretação parecia se esticar até onde Diana não poderia imaginar.

— Estou ansioso pela sua chegada, my fair lady. — E, pelo visto, o charme sedutor de Bruce Wayne estava abrindo caminho.

— Até mais. — Diana desligou o telefone, sentindo um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Aquela ligação foi muito estranha. Então era assim que as mulheres de Bruce Wayne eram tratadas?

Logo que chegou ao Aeroporto Internacional Washington Dulles, o motorista abriu a porta para que Diana saísse. Ela agradeceu pela gentileza e o congratulou pelo trajeto ter sido feito em um tempo recorde.

O rapaz sorriu, com um alivio estampado em sua face, além do suor excessivo. Ele então a direcionou para o tapete vermelho estendido no chão, que a levaria até o jato particular de seu patrão. Enquanto o motorista tirava a mala de Diana do automóvel, Bruce apareceu no topo da escada do jato. Ele abriu os braços, carregando em uma das mãos uma garrafa de champanhe e na outra, duas taças.

— Vejo que o jovem Daniel fez como prometido e a trouxe até aqui em exatos vinte minutos. — Bruce gritou algo como ‘bom trabalho’ para o rapaz, que vinha atrás de Diana quase aos tropeços. Ela subiu as escadas, enquanto Daniel levava a mala para o responsável por guarda-las no compartimento.

— Senhor Wayne, agradeço seu o convite, é muito generoso em colaborar com a nossa campanha em prol as crianças e jovens... — Diana entrou no clima daquela encenação. Assim que alcançou o mesmo degrau que Bruce, ela aceitou a taça de champanhe que ele servia. — Sabe como seduzir uma mulher.

— Nada que eu fizer será comparado a tamanha beleza que me cativa. — Ele piscou, movendo os lábios em um sorriso encantador. — Devo dizer que está ainda mais bela desde a última vez que nos vimos em Gotham. É verdade que a própria deusa Afrodite lhe concebeu a beleza divina?

Ela sorriu, não levara nem cinco minutos para vestir aquele vestido preto que emoldurava suas curvas de maneira provocante. Não era de costume usar uma roupa como aquela, mas a ocasião parecia ser oportuna para tirar a peça de dentro do guarda roupa e fazê-la útil ao menos uma vez na vida.

Diana verificou o perímetro, estavam acompanhados por muitos civis. Bruce deixava bem claro suas intenções quando queria chamar a atenção.

— Foi tão breve nosso encontro, que eu achei que não tivesse me notado, senhor Wayne.

Ele riu. Como Diana nunca vira Bruce rir antes. Seu coração apertou em tristeza, era uma risada carregada de mentira.

— Vamos entrar. O voo é de cinco horas e meia, vamos ver em quanto tempo o Dessaltu Falcon Wayne leva para chegar em Bogotá. — Bruce deixou que Diana entrasse primeiro, logo depois ele entrou.

O jato era exclusivo e luxuoso, quatro comissárias de bordo estavam ao dispor do casal, o comandante da aeronave veio pessoalmente lhes desejar boa viagem e deu a entender que chegariam em Bogotá em menos de cinco horas. Bruce comemorou com mais champanhe.

Diana pensou se ele ao menos divertia-se com toda aquela encenação. Ou estava se remoendo por dentro, lutando por ter que viver alguém que ele não era. Durante toda a viagem, Bruce foi um perfeito cavalheiro. E um exímio sedutor.

Chegaram em Bogotá, depois de uma viagem de quatro horas e cinquenta minutos. Bruce já havia deixado de lado o champanhe e segurava um copo com uísque. Diana também notou a propensão para bebidas aumentar gradativamente durante toda a viagem a Bogotá. Era muito mais do que beber socialmente.

Um Rolls Royce Silver Wraith 1952 estava estacionado no pátio do aeroporto, aguardando o casal. Bruce assobiou, comentando sobre aquele carro clássico também fazer parte de sua coleção particular.

Eles entraram no carro e seguiram para o Hotel Plaza de Bolivar, um hotel de luxo, próximo ao observatório astronômico e ao Palácio Nariño, sede do governo presidencial da Colômbia.

Dentro do caro, Bruce ficou em silêncio, observando a cidade. Diana fez o mesmo, estava concentrada em sua missão. O Caçador de Marte havia lhe enviado uma mensagem telepaticamente, informando sobre uma possível reunião de Lex Luthor na cidade aquela noite. Eles precisavam se concentrar.

O Hotel Plaza de Bolivar possuía em seu exterior uma arquitetura neogótica, porém, ao entrar no prédio, todo o luxo e tecnologia atual fora bem empregados e dividiam de maneira harmoniosa o espaço. Diana sentiu a mão de Bruce descer por suas costas, até a cintura, enquanto eles caminhavam pelo saguão do Hotel, sendo observados por todos. Houve alguns flashes e comentários que a amazona captou, mas ela manteve sua postura, com um sorriso tenro nos lábios. Se pegou imaginando o que Kara diria quando visse essas fotos vazar na internet.

Diana começou a entender como as coisas funcionavam para um Wayne. A primeira coisa era que ninguém, nunca, o deixava esperar e todos estavam sempre a postos para seus caprichos. A segunda coisa, era que um Wayne seria cobiçado por todos os olhares, não tinha como lidar com aquela situação, senão ignorar todos os suspiros ao redor. Terceira coisa, tudo acontecia muito rápido. O motorista, o avião, as malas, a suíte presidencial liberada antes da hora marcada.

A lista de coisas que funcionava melhor para um “Wayne” era longa.

Assim que Bruce entregou a gorjeta e fechou as portas da suíte presidencial, ele se virou e levou o dedo à boca, pedindo para que Diana fizesse silêncio. Ela acatou a ordem, observando o verdadeiro Bruce Wayne tomar controle sobre sua vida, parando de encenar uma peça teatral.

Então Diana continuou a listar como as coisas funcionavam para um Wayne. Só que, dessa vez, poucos conheciam aquela rotina.

No quarto principal da suíte, Bruce abriu uma de suas malas sobre a cama, as roupas estavam muito bem-dispostas e organizadas. Ele as jogou para o lado, sem se dar conta do trabalho que Alfred havia tido para deixar tudo perfeitamente encaixado. Ele abriu um compartimento secreto da mala e começou a tirar alguns aparelhos eletrônicos do tamanho de um celular. Bruce pegou os aparelhos e distribuiu pela suíte, colocando-os em pontos estratégicos. Assim que terminou o trabalho, ele ligou o laptop e começou a digitar uma sequência de códigos.

Foram apenas alguns minutos para deixar a suíte segura o bastante para que eles pudessem conversar. Bruce explicou que os aparelhos buscavam e cortavam a ligação de qualquer outro intercomunicador que poderia vir a gravar suas conversas naquele quarto.

— E você encontrou algum? — Diana perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama King Size.

— Ao menos cinco nesse andar, e mais uns sessenta no prédio todo. O sistema de vigilância também já está em meu controle, as câmeras de vídeo só irão passar imagens ao vivo, mas não gravarão enquanto estivermos aqui. Por enquanto estamos seguros, Alfred irá monitorar para mim enquanto não estivermos aqui.

— Como vai, senhorita. — Alfred apareceu em uma vídeo conferência no laptop de Bruce.

— Estou bem, Alfred, é um prazer revê-lo. — Diana não teve muito tempo para conversar com o mordomo, pois Bruce o sobrecarregou com diversas tarefas. Assim que tudo parecia resolvido, Diana decidiu retirar o vestido e colocar algo mais confortável, ela se encaminhou para o outro quarto, onde iria dormir.

Abriu a mala e retirou seu uniforme. Naquela noite, eles iriam fazer uma visita não autorizada ao Palácio de Nariño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se tem uma coisa que todos os Alfreds tem em comum, é achar que de alguma forma o Bruce bem podia se divertir quando tá fingindo que se diverte. Vai que ele se diverte mesmo kkkk


	8. A hora certa, no lugar certo

A suíte presidencial possuía quatro quartos, uma espaçosa sala de convivência, sauna, piscina interna e uma cozinha. Além de uma vista perfeita para a cidade. Diana apreciava aquela vista noturna de dentro da sala de estar. Estava num ambiente agradável, devido o ar condicionado. Lá fora estava quente, como nas praias de Themyscira.

Diana vestia seu uniforme com as novas calças, botas e o corpete de bronze. Apensar de ser uma missão discreta, sua experiência lhe dizia que era melhor prevenir. Até porque, era noite e Batman já estava vagando pela cidade, sequer a aguardara para isso.

— Senhorita Prince. — A voz de Alfred chamou a atenção da Mulher Maravilha. Ela se virou e encontrou a imagem do mordomo no celular que estava conectado ao laptop de Bruce, em cima da mesa de centro da sala. — Perdoe-me, Mulher Maravilha.

— Sem problemas, Alfred. Pode me chamar da maneira que desejar. — Diana caminhou até o sofá e sentou diante do aparelho.

— Parece que a noite será longa, senhorita. — A voz pacífica do mordomo trazia tranquilidade ao ambiente. Seu sotaque britânico era elegante e fazia Diana se sentir acolhida.

— Eu conto com isso, Alfred. Quero resolver esse caso o quanto antes.

— Tenho certeza de que deseja retornar para casa. — Era possível ver apenas o rosto de Alfred e, algumas vezes, a xícara que ele levava até a boca. — Um desejo em comum que a senhorita compartilha com meu patrão. Durante esses anos eu tento tirá-lo dessa caverna para vê-lo se divertir, ou pelo menos tentar tirar algum proveito de suas extravagantes encenações. Mas aprendi que não se tem tudo o que se deseja.

— Ele parece se divertir com seu trabalho, lá fora, na escuridão. Onde as pessoas o temem. E, as vezes, ele parece temer a si próprio.

— Na verdade, senhorita, ele se tortura todas as noites quando se embrenha no escuro para fazer seu trabalho. É como uma maldição, uma punição sem necessariamente ter sido culpado pelo que aconteceu. Carregando nos ombros todo o peso do mundo.

— Seu patrão é bastante misterioso, Alfred. Mas eu fico feliz que ele tenha alguém como você para confiar, a solidão pode ser o maior dos inimigos. — Diana sentiu que já era hora de se despedir.

— E a mim parece que a senhorita conquistou tal confiança também.

Alfred não disse nada mais, e Diana também não poderia continuar conversando. Ela ouviu as ordens de John pelo comunicador, precisava partir. Após uma despedida, Diana deixou a suíte do Hotel pela varanda.

Naquela semana, a cidade de Bogotá estava em festa, celebrando seu aniversário de 478 anos. Diana ouvia a população animada pelas ruas, músicas típicas e comidas variadas. A mensagem telepática de John, ordenava que a amazona seguisse pela Avenida Carrera, até a El Dorado. Pela Carrera 13, Diana entrou no Parque Central de Bavaria, encontrando o que John lhe designara. O Bancolombia Centro Internacional era palco de uma apresentação em homenagem aos heróis da cidade. Diana seguiu as instruções, sem levantar suspeitas de nenhum civil. De maneira ágil, a heroína voou até o topo do prédio. Por acaso, encontrou o Batman por lá.

Ele usava um binóculo para observar o lado norte, onde ficava um outro prédio.

— John também te guiou até aqui? — Ela sabia que não. Batman apontou na direção que observava, Diana possuía uma visão espetacular, por isso não precisaria de binóculos.

— Eu estava até agora monitorando Lex Luthor, mas o encontro dessa noite não passava de diplomacia. — Batman olhou para a Mulher Maravilha. — Roupas novas?

— É, eu gosto de variar de vez em quando. — Diana murmurou. — Eles estão fazendo uma venda? Quem ainda paga com dinheiro? Achei que usassem transferências bancárias hoje em dia.

— Essa soma em dinheiro é muito alta para passar desapercebida de uma microempresa de Bogotá. Eles não ganhariam essa quantidade nem em trinta anos de trabalho. — Batman voltou a usar o binóculo. — Vamos deixar que eles terminem a transação. Tenho um informante no prédio, um repórter também irá conseguir uma promoção essa noite.

— Você está muito generoso. Ali tem no mínimo trinta homens armados.

— Aqui as coisas são um pouco mais complicadas. A polícia local não é confiável, tive que conseguir apoio com a embaixada americana para uma investigação mais aprofundada. — Batman ficou em silêncio, enquanto Diana aguardava o final do encontro, admirada por ele ter solicitado ajuda a alguém.

— Em nome de quem? — Diana voltou a atenção para o outro prédio, ela viu algumas viaturas de polícia circularem o lugar, mas não pareciam estar ali para a segurança dos civis. Então Diana reconheceu o homem que saiu de um carro sem identificação. — Comissário Gordon?

O comissário Jim Gordon, do Departamento de Polícia de Gotham, estava acompanhado por três homens à paisana. Eles entraram no prédio, alguns minutos depois, houve uma sucessão de tiros e gritos. Batman então se mexeu e Diana não fez diferente, enquanto ela voava na direção do outro prédio, Batman possuía um estilo próprio para voar, usando sua capa negra, como asas de morcego, e um gancho que poderia sustentar toneladas.

Diana atravessou as janelas de vidro, protegendo o rosto com os braços cruzados na sua frente, usando o bracelete para desviar as balas. A luta foi rápida, e alguns corpos jaziam no chão desacordados, antes mesmo que eles pudessem se defender. Os gritos no corredor dava a entender que Batman estava próximo.

O comissário Gordon fez seu trabalho no andar de baixo, apreendendo o dinheiro e as esmeraldas. O jornalista estava junto com a polícia de Gotham, filmando a operação com um celular, havia também dois policiais disfarçados da polícia de Bogotá. A operação estava apenas em seu início, mas eles sentiam um gosto de vitória naquele momento.

Quando o reforço subia as escadas, Batman entrou em uma sala, carregando o corpo de alguém nas costas. Diana o seguiu. Ele largou o corpo em cima de uma cadeira, segurando seu queixo com força, o homem tentou escapar, sem sucesso.

As perguntas de Batman foram respondidas, mas todas eram inúteis, a pessoa sabia muito pouco para valer a pena. Diana sugeriu usar o laço dela, para obter mais informações, mas o rapaz não tinha conhecimento nenhum sobre as minas, ou quantas pessoas viviam lá.

— Vamos sair daqui, não é uma boa ideia aparecermos na imprensa. — Batman abriu a janela da sala, Diana saiu voando por ela e, quando o mascarado apontou sua pistola para lançar o gancho no outro prédio, uma explosão o arremessou para fora.

Diana foi atirada para longe com o impacto, mas ela conseguiu jogar seu laço na direção em que Batman caía e o prendeu. Voou até o topo do outro prédio, colocando-o no chão.

As sirenes do Corpo de Bombeiros espalharam-se pela cidade. As chamas no outro prédio eram altas. Diana deitou a cabeça de Batman sobre seu colo, tirando a máscara de seu rosto. Ela removeu o pedaço de vidro enfiado na armadura, e o sangue ensopou suas mãos.

O laço dela ainda estava ao redor do corpo de Bruce.

— Está tudo bem. — Ele falou. — Eu já estive em situações piores.

— Consegue se levantar? — Diana perguntou, apertando a ferida para conter o sangramento. — Devo ir até lá, ver se posso ajudar a salvar alguém. — Ela falou preocupada. — Se estiver tudo bem, eu vou lá, ok?

— Fica comigo. — Bruce sussurrou baixinho em resposta. — Eu quero que fique comigo.

Diana apertou os lábios, enquanto o laço estivesse em contato com Bruce, ele falaria a verdade absoluta. Apesar de parecer a oportunidade perfeita, não era assim que a amazona desejava ouvir a verdade, seja lá qual fosse ela.

— Eu já volto, Bruce. — Diana se levantou, ela ainda podia ouvir Bruce pedir para ficar ao seu lado.

***

A suíte foi banhada pela luz do nascer do sol. Ainda era muito cedo, mesmo assim, o calor parecia ser de meio dia. Diana então fechou as janelas e cortinas, deixando o quarto mais agradável quando ligou o ar condicionado. Não poderia negar que aquela era uma invenção muito apropriada para dias quentes como aquele.

Deitado na cama, Bruce Wayne despertava lentamente. Ele se sentou, ajeitando as costas nos travesseiros, seu olhar era de cansaço, embora tivesse dormido quatro horas sem interrupção. O que era um novo recorde nos últimos anos da vida dele.

Diana trouxe o café da manhã, emburrando o carrinho até a cama e apresentou as sugestões que pediu para a recepção, sem saber ao certo qual era o gosto dele. Bruce começou pelo café sem açúcar.

— Está muito bom. — Ele falou, mas não se referindo à bebida. Passou então a mão na costela, que possuía um curativo. — Obrigado.

— Fiz o que pude. — Diana comentou. — Depois do café, acho que você deve dar uma olhada.

— Confio em você. — Ele disse.

Diana pegou um biscoito e sentou na cama, dando alguns detalhes da noite passada. O que era para ser discreto, acabou trazendo a mídia internacional para Bogotá. A presença de Batman e da Mulher Maravilha também causou repercussão, o que não era muito bom para a imagem de Bruce Wayne.

— Seu álibi foi confirmado pela camareira, que disse que você passou a noite inteira nessa suíte. — Diana o encarou, dando um sorriso pequeno. — Acho que depois disso, não iremos mais ao baile juntos. Seria esse um recorde para o Sr. Wayne?

— Não, não. — Bruce abaixou a xícara vazia. — A princesa Miliana, da Bulgária, passou por algo semelhante no Ano Novo de 1999.

— Por favor, não permita que a camareira sofra qualquer retaliação sobre o que aconteceu. — Diana suspirou. — Sobre o boato. Ela nada tem culpa.

— Pode deixar, Alfred vai resolver isso. — Bruce olhou a ferida, Diana perguntou se ele precisava de alguma coisa. — Não, estou bem. Semana passada quebrei a costela, e ontem fui perfurado no mesmo lugar. Uma fase ruim, apenas. Alguma notícia de Gordon?

— Ah! Sim, ele foi levado para o hospital, mas não sofreu ferimentos graves. Houve algumas mortes, infelizmente. Mas o prédio estava quase que totalmente vazio. O repórter foi notícia no jornal agora pouco. Realmente ele vai receber uma promoção. E Bruce Wayne não sabia que a Mulher Maravilha o usava como disfarce para uma missão da Liga da Justiça. — Diana se levantou e tratou de olhar a ferida. — Você tem uma reunião para ir hoje na Universidade. Acha que vai conseguir?

— Com certeza. — Ele sorriu. — O que vai fazer agora? Mudar de quarto?

Diana não havia pensado naquilo. Obviamente, se estava dando um tempo em sua relação com Bruce Wayne, as pessoas deveriam estar curiosas, já que eles entraram juntos naquele hotel, só que ninguém saiu.

— Pelo visto terei que colocar em prática meu lado atriz e sair o Hotel. Não posso pagar por um quarto aqui.

— É só entrar pela janela. Ela vai sempre estar aberta para você.

Diana não iria se juntar a Bruce no almoço oferecido a Universidade de Los Andes. Ela estava na sala de refeições da suíte, analisando os mapas dos arredores da cidade, enquanto comia um prato com peixe, batata assada e salada, pedido de Bruce Wayne para sua suíte.

Bruce entrou na sala, ajeitando o colarinho da camisa e dando um perfeito nó em sua gravata. Ele mexeu nos mapas espalhados sobre a mesa, e deu algumas sugestões para a Mulher Maravilha. O perfume de Bruce era bem característico dele, Diana não se lembrava de sentir o mesmo aroma em outras pessoas. Deveria ser algo exclusivo, como tudo era na vida de um Wayne.

— Estarei de volta daqui algumas horas. Podemos verificar esse aqui a noite. — Ele apontou para um dos mapas. — Se precisar de algo, solicite ao Alfred.

Diana não agradeceu, ela não sabia se era preciso. Bruce saiu sem se despedir. A ajuda de Alfred também não foi necessária, embora conversar com ele fosse muito agradável. Ainda mais com as histórias da infância de Bruce. Ele prometeu um dia mostra-la um álbum de fotografias do jovem Wayne em seus adoráveis anos.

***

A noite chegou e o Batman já estava no controle, seu ferimento não parecia dificultar os seus movimentos. Ao menos ele tinha controle sobre a dor física. Diana chegou mais rápido no local indicado no mapa. O Batman não era muito adepto de pegar carona com ela pelo ar. Talvez apenas em casos de emergência.

No antigo mapa da cidade, havia uma estação ferroviária naquele local. Atualmente, a relva tomou conta do lugar, Batman encontrou os trilhos da antiga ferrovia afundado no terreno. Eles encontraram um galpão, não muito longe da cidade. Parecia abandonado, mas ouviram um barulho e aguardaram duas pessoas saírem de lá.

— John, vamos entrar. — Batman recebeu a orientação do Caçador de Marte. — Precisamos agir rápido.

Diana voou até o telhado do galpão e espiou por uma fresta.

— São vinte pessoas. — Ela falou pelo comunicador em sua orelha. — Posso entrar e enfrentá-los.

— Não antes de sabermos onde fica a entrada da mina. Me aguarde. — Poucos minutos depois, Batman estava ao lado de Diana. — Eles estão armados, isso é sinal de que estamos chegando perto.

— Está fácil demais. — Diana olhou ao redor, estavam muito perto da cidade.

— As pessoas aqui são obrigadas a ceder, ou serão rendidas de outras formas.

Diana observou o pesar na voz do mascarado.

— Vamos pela floresta? Pode ter uma outra entrada. — Ela sugeriu.

— Deve estar bem guardada, tanto quanto essa. — Batman refletiu uns instantes. — A menção da Mulher Maravilha chamou muita atenção ontem, eles devem ter reforçado todo o perímetro. Vou atrair a atenção deles, você se encarrega de entrar. Talvez hoje nós podemos ter a chance de ser mais discretos.

Diana o viu se lançar na escuridão, não demorou muito para que o show começasse. Não havia nada de discreto nas minibombas lançadas entre algumas árvores, que assustaram os pássaros que voaram em disparada pelo céu noturno.

Alguns homens armados saíram do balcão. Diana podia contar mais quinze lá dentro. Só que Batman realmente conseguia chamar atenção quando queria. Não da mesma forma que Bruce Wayne, mas, ainda assim, chamava muito atenção.

Diana entrou no galpão. Havia caixas de madeira empilhadas, ela abriu algumas e encontrou sacos de comida para cachorros e gatos. Abriu um dos pacotes e cheirou o conteúdo. Nada parecia com o alimento de animais, talvez fosse drogas. Em outras caixas empilhadas, encontrou uma infinidade de armas e munição.

Caminhando para dentro do galpão, encontrou uma porta bem guardada por dois homens. Eles mal tiveram chance de ver quem os nocautearam, tamanha velocidade e força que a Mulher Maravilha usou. Assim que abriu a porta, encontrou um túnel iluminado por uma luz amarelada. Conforme andava, Diana sentia que ia descendo os níveis, até que chegou em uma escadaria. Ela podia ouvir o barulho de vozes e metal. Continuou descendo as escadas.

As vozes se acumulavam e o barulho do metal já podia ser identificado como um carrinho nos trilhos. Ela sentiu dificuldades para inalar o ar dali de baixo, tampou boca e nariz com a mão, quando chegou ao final da escada, que dava para um novo túnel, seguiu os trilhos do trem, seguindo o barulho do carrinho.

Quando o barulho do carrinho parou, Diana também parou, ouviu gritos de ordem e choro. Ela prometeu para Batman que iria apenas verificar a situação, mas seu coração mandava seguir em frente.

Diana voou pelo túnel até encontrar a luz final. E o que encontrou com o final do túnel a deixou chocada, como a muito tempo não ficava.


	9. As lágrimas da Mulher Maravilha

Diana conheceu a maldade humana de perto quando esteve na Primeira Guerra Mundial, e depois na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ela ainda acordava a noite com pesadelos, ouvindo barulho de bombas e pessoas agonizando. Também não era fácil lidar com os pesadelos de monstros assustadores que cruzaram seu caminho em outras batalhas, longe dos homens dessa época moderna.

Diana ficou afastada da mídia desde os anos sessenta. Até ela conhecer Steve Trevor, após o avião do Major cair na ilha de Themyscira. O ano era 1990, e o piloto combatia na Guerra do Golfo. A princesa amazona não tinha intenções de retornar para a batalha dos homens. Mas não poderia dormir de consciência limpa, sabendo que pessoas inocentes estavam sofrendo.

Ela então o acompanhou. Mais uma vez desobedecendo sua mãe, Hipólita.

A missão de Steve Trevor era na Arábia Saudita, originalmente, o grupo de caças iriam proteger o território aliado, mas uma pane no motor do avião fez Steve cair. E ele passou a procurar seus companheiros.

Ao chegar no território do Rei Fahd, Steve recebeu uma nova missão. Os aliados de Saddam Hussein invadiram uma escola no Kuwait, fazendo oitenta crianças como reféns. Logo após a nomeação de Ali Hassan, como o governador militar. Ameaçando as forças da Coalizão Internacional, para deixar o local, ou explodiriam todo o lugar.

Diana ficou ao lado de Steve Trevor durante toda a missão. Ele era um ótimo soldado, mas muito melhor como piloto e atirador. A agilidade da Mulher Maravilha foi imprescindível naquele momento. Sua força e coragem, mais uma vez era mostrada para o mundo, ao salvar as crianças. Porém, as forças armadas iranianas possuíam outro plano e que foi executado logo em seguida. Al Jahra foi atacada, mais precisamente uma Maternidade em Waha.

Assim que teve notícias do bombardeio, Diana sobrevoou a área que ficava próximo de onde estava. Ela lutou contra inimigos fortemente armados, e recebeu cobertura do grupo de caças de Steve Trevor, que pilotava novamente.

Os sobreviventes do ataque eram socorridos no meio da rua. Diana caminhou por entre as mulheres agonizando ao lado de seus bebês sem vida. A dor que ela sentiu naquele momento a destruiu. Então a princesa permaneceu até o final daquela Guerra, combatendo inimigos atrás de inimigos desde então.

A cada vida que Diana salvava, ela sentia a perda daquelas vidas que não pode salvar. Sabia que não era possível estar presente em todos os lugares do Mundo, mas era para isso que a Liga da Justiça fora criada. Mesmo assim, coisas ruins aconteciam diariamente e a amazona se sentia fraca por permitir.

“Não é culpa sua, Diana. Você está aí agora para ajuda-los. ” A voz do Caçador de Marte permeava a mente de Diana.

Os homens apontavam as armas na direção dos trabalhadores da mina subterrânea. Eram em sua maioria crianças e mulheres. Todos muito magros e com uma expressão de pavor no rosto. As crianças menores estavam sentadas no chão, sujas de fuligem. Algumas dinamites estavam espalhadas pelo chão, britadeiras e rochas de mineral. Diana estava cega pela ira, os homens com as mãos tremendo, mas a ameaça de matar era real. Ela não poderia simplesmente desferir um soco, pois a mina era sustentada por alguns pedaços de madeira e poderia vir a baixo a qualquer momento.

O homem ordenava, em espanhol, para ela se afastar, enquanto o outro usava um rádio para se comunicar com alguém chamado Ramirez.

— Ele não está, quer deixar um recado? — A voz do Batman soou pela mina. Era a primeira vez que Diana ouvia ele falar em espanhol. Não que fosse menos aterrorizante, os homens tremiam em suas pernas.

— Saiam. — Diana ordenou, a ira transparecendo em sua voz. — Eu não vou machucá-los, não agora. Mas irei atrás de quem fez isso.

Os homens correram o mais rápido que puderam. Diana não se preocupou, afinal, Batman os aguardava. A amazona abaixou-se ao lado de uma mulher que foi largada por eles, oferecendo ajuda para se levantar. As outras pessoas estavam abaladas, mal conseguiam se mover para salvar suas próprias vidas.

Diana aguardou a chegada de Batman, que a ajudou levar um por um para a superfície, onde foram atendidos pelo corpo de bombeiros. Alguns foram levados diretamente para o hospital, enquanto a polícia isolava o local.

No hotel, Bruce tranquilizou Diana, dizendo que o Comissário Gordon iria tentar conseguir prioridade no local, pois a mina possuía uma ligação com a LexCorp. Ele preparou uísque para beber, enquanto, para Diana, entregou um copo com água. Ela aceitou, mas não bebeu.

— Aquelas crianças, sofrendo ali por tanto tempo. — Diana segurava o copo entre suas mãos, ainda sujas de fuligem. — Como podem fazer algo tão terrível?

Bruce sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá, ainda usava o uniforme, embora tivesse tirado a máscara. Esticou o braço ao redor dos ombros da Mulher Maravilha e a acolheu em um abraço, trazendo-a para perto de seu corpo. Diana deitou a cabeça sobre o símbolo do Batman.

— Farei tudo o que for possível para que essas pessoas recebam o que precisarem. — Ele a consolou, alisando seus cabelos negros com a ponta dos dedos.

— Não é isso, Bruce. — Diana respirou fundo, sentindo um nó em sua garganta. — Todos os dias, pessoas inocentes vêm sofrendo duramente na mão de gente inescrupulosa. Toda a nossa ajuda parece que nunca é o suficiente.

— Seria ainda pior se não estivéssemos aqui, Diana. — Ele falou, ciente dos sentimentos da amazona. — E eu estou aqui com você. — Bruce acariciou o rosto dela. — Sempre estarei aqui para ajudar.

Diana concordou, movendo a cabeça, as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Bruce coletou algumas, passando os dedos em sua pele. Dando leves beijos em sua face, até não resistir o desejo de tê-la protegida em seus braços. Ela deu um breve sorriso, antes de receber um beijo nos lábios.

Bruce tirou o copo das mãos de Diana, ele a levantou do sofá, os dois ainda se beijavam quando cruzaram a sala até o corredor. A suíte principal, onde dormia, era a última porta. Eles foram aos tropeços até chegarem lá. A coroa e os braceletes de Diana foram removidos e deixados em cima da cama. Bruce a ajudou tirando o cinto metálico, em consequência disso, segurou o laço dourado.

Eles se olharam, mas Diana nada perguntou. No entanto, Bruce falou, ainda com o laço na mão.

— Quero passar essa noite ao seu lado. Nem que seja só para dormir na mesma cama que você. Apenas gostaria de, ao menos uma vez na vida, acordar e ter a alegria de poder vê-la pela manhã.

O nó que Diana sentia em sua garganta desapareceu, dando início a outras sensações. Ela sorriu, limpando as lágrimas remanescentes em seu rosto, mas acabou se sujando com a fuligem nos dedos. Bruce levou as mãos até o rosto dela, deslizando para o volume dos cabelos macios. Diana apoiou a cabeça em sua mão, fechando os olhos e saboreando o contato com ele.

Bruce aproximou-se, beijando-a na face, alisando seu rosto contra o dela, num momento de reconhecimento. Eles ficaram em pé, no meio do quarto, durante alguns minutos, até Bruce começar a remover sua armadura, com uma paciência incalculável.

Ele a ajudou com o corpete de bronze, beijando seus ombros, deslizando as mãos por sua cintura, até a calça. Bruce deu alguns passos para levar a amazona até o banheiro, sem soltá-la de seus braços. Diana ergueu uma das mãos até o pescoço dele, para se apoiar enquanto ele abria a torneira da banheira. A outra mão tocou a ferida em sua costela, uma nova cicatriz entre tantas outras. Ela o beijou no queixo, os dedos afagando seus cabelos. Atenta a todos os seus movimentos.

Não esperaram a banheira encher por completo para entrar lá dentro. Bruce pegou a esponja que ficava no suporte junto com o sabonete líquido e outros produtos de banho. Passou a esponja sutilmente nas costas de Diana, os cabelos dela foram presos antes, em um coque. Ele não possuía muita habilidade com o penteado, mas, de qualquer modo, havia ficado bom.

Ele beijou seu pescoço, passando a língua sobre a pele molhada. Diana jogou a cabeça para trás, deitando as costas no corpo de Bruce, enquanto ele a abraçava com os dois braços.

Diana fechou os olhos, podendo ouvir a respiração de Bruce em seu ouvido. Ela poderia ser filha de um deus e uma amazona, seu corpo era forte e sua destreza invejável. Mas o coração de Diana não resistia aos perigosos percursos da vida.

Estar com Bruce, naquela banheira, compartilhando o silêncio. Vivendo a experiência de ser a prioridade dele naquele momento, era talvez algo que ela não sabia se um dia iria acontecer. Embora tivessem compartilhado muitos momentos íntimos, Diana sabia que Bruce Wayne sempre daria prioridade ao Batman. Assim como ela sempre teria um mundo frágil a seus pés. E sua força não era assim tão poderosa para salvá-lo por completo.

Bruce a beijou nos cabelos, segurando suas mãos, enquanto entrelaçava os dedos nos dela.

— Você já pensou como seria sua vida sem o Batman? — Ela perguntou, a voz fraca, sentindo-se relaxada com o contato da água quente e os carinhos proporcionados por Bruce.

— Já, algumas vezes. — Ele respondeu, levando a mão de Diana até seus lábios. — E todas as vezes eu não pude lidar com o pensamento.

— Eu tentei ser normal. Viver uma rotina, mas, como você disse... não somos normais.

— Depende do que você diz ser normal. — Bruce segurou o queixo dela, fazendo-a virar um pouco o corpo na banheira. O movimento fez a água ultrapassar o limite e derramar pelo banheiro. — Você nunca saberá como é ser alguém frágil, suscetível ao perigo eminente.

— Mas existem outros mais fortes do que eu. — Diana replicou.

— E mesmo assim você lutará bravamente, com tudo o que tem. Seu coração é guerreiro por natureza. Nem todos os humanos são assim.

— Você é, com certeza. — Ela sorriu, mesmo que minimamente. — É muito ruim desejar passar o resto da vida aqui, nessa banheira ao seu lado?

O silêncio de Bruce a assustou. Ele não segurava o laço, estava livre para escolher omitir seus sentimentos reais. Diana poderia compreender, caso viesse a fazer isso.

— São poucos os momentos que eu desejo parar o tempo. — Bruce falou, olhando para a janela, o céu negro, não havia lua aquela noite. — Eu poderia parar agora.

Diana se mexeu mais na banheira, sentando no colo de Bruce, agora de frente para ele. Mais água da banheira foi de encontro ao chão. 

Ela segurou seu rosto, beijando-o intensamente. As mãos de Bruce percorreram as costas da amazona, até sua cintura e quadril, apertando os dedos contra sua pele.

Ela riu, quando ele escorregou o corpo, mergulhando na água da banheira e a levando junto.

Antes de amanhecer, Diana estava envolta nos braços de Bruce, deitados na cama. O ar fresco da manhã entrava pela janela semiaberta, não estava quente como nos outros dias. O sol nascia, banhando o céu com cores quente.

Bruce ainda estava acordado, observando-a, mas Diana fechava os olhos lentamente, ela não queria dormir, desejava estender o máximo que podia aquele dia. Talvez não fosse assim tão ruim parar o tempo. E se o relógio continuasse a se mover, havia ainda aquelas lembranças na memória.

Diana despertou de seu sono tranquilamente. Ela se espreguiçou na cama, ainda com os olhos fechados. Sentiu o toque da mão de Bruce sobre suas pernas, então ela abriu os olhos e o encontrou sentado aos pés da cama.

A televisão estava ligada no canal de notícias. Diana se esforçou um pouco para prestar atenção, até se habituar com o idioma local, não o falava fluentemente, mas compreendia o suficiente para assistir o jornal. E ao ouvir informações sobre os acontecimentos daquela madrugada, Diana sentou-se na cama.

Enquanto o repórter narrava a ação dos bombeiros, no resgate de dez homens, vinte mulheres e trinta crianças, as cenas que passavam na TV era a do Comissário Gordon, acompanhado do delegado local responsável. Eles verificavam o galpão, enquanto as caixas de madeira eram levadas pela polícia.

A LexCorp não foi noticiada, nem a empresa de fachada que estava vendendo as esmeraldas. O repórter finalizou, falando sobre a presença dos heróis da Liga da Justiça na capital Bogotá, saudando-os pela missão.

Bruce desligou a televisão, assim que começaram a especular sobre o bilionário Bruce Wayne, que parecia se divertir em boates, em vez de seguir sua agenda de trabalho.

— Precisamos ir atrás deles. — Diana ergueu um braço, apontando na direção da janela. — Não podemos permitir que escapem dessa forma.

— Eles não irão. Tenha um pouco de fé nos policiais. — Bruce passou a mão no cabelo, nem mesmo ele acreditava no que havia falado. — Você sabe que para isso ter um fim, precisamos ir pelos meios legais.

— Mas os meios legais não estão mais colocando as pessoas na prisão. Logo outras crianças serão sequestradas e forçadas a trabalhar.

Bruce levantou-se da cama, quando o celular tocou, ele atendeu e conversou com Alfred rapidamente. Enquanto isso, Diana saiu da cama e foi até o banheiro. Embaixo do chuveiro, ela refletiu sobre qual seria seu próximo passo. Tinha certeza de que o Batman não iria permitir que aquelas pessoas escapassem sem uma punição devida. Ela mesma poderia finalizar o serviço, ninguém iria saber de nada.

Só que Diana não poderia simplesmente fazê-los desaparecer do mundo. Eram como ervas daninhas, precisava, na verdade, extinguir a verdadeira praga. E para que o serviço fosse realizado, precisavam mesmo encontrar os meios legais. Ela poderia ter o coração guerreiro, mas não era uma selvagem assassina.

Diana esfregou as mãos no rosto, passando pelos cabelos ensopados. Desligou o chuveiro e recebeu a toalha das mãos de Bruce.

— Está melhor? — Ele cruzou os braços, encostando-se na pia.

— Sim. — Diana secou o rosto, enrolando a toalha ao redor de seu corpo. — Alguma novidade?

Bruce balançou a cabeça e deu espaço para ela se olhar no espelho em frente a pia.

— Talvez Bruce Wayne tenha dito que perdoa a Mulher Maravilha por ela ter usado sua influência para vir até Bogotá. Mas, em troca, deseja um jantar.

— Ele realmente disse isso? — Diana penteou os cabelos, piscou os olhos, encarando Bruce, que parecia mais relaxado do que o normal. Então ele entregou o celular nas mãos dela. Era uma fotografia dos dois, no jato particular de Bruce, fazendo um brinde, quando viajavam para a Colômbia. — Você tem um perfil no Instagram?

— E então, você vai aceitar o jantar? Ele está curioso para saber sua resposta. — Bruce aguardou. Diana entregou o celular para ele. Sua boca abriu ligeiramente, mas ela deu mais um tempo para pensar. — Se isso ajudar na sua decisão, Alfred é um dos melhores cozinheiros que eu já conheci. Ele pode preparar seu prato preferido.

— Carneiro regado com Mavrodaphne. — Diana arriscou.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem, majestade.

Antes de deixar a Colômbia, Diana decidiu fazer uma visita ao Hospital Meridional de Bogotá. Sua presença foi celebrada por centenas de pessoas, o que causou uma sobrecarga na segurança do lugar. Ela não ficou por muito tempo, apenas quis se certificar de que todas as pessoas estavam bem.

As boas notícias começavam a chegar. Um repórter que conseguiu passar pela segurança a abordou antes de sua saída do hospital, perguntando se ela tinha algo a ver com a generosa doação que o bilionário Bruce Wayne havia dado para uma ONG que lutava por direitos trabalhistas e o fim do trabalho infantil.

— O senhor Wayne é um homem que sabe o que faz. Eu fico feliz por ele olhar pelos necessitados, peço desculpas pelo inconveniente que lhe causei nessa viagem à Bogotá, mas estou contente de ter ajudado as pessoas. — Diana respondeu e o repórter continuou fazendo mais perguntas. Dessa vez foi sobre o convite que Bruce Wayne fizera nas redes sociais. — Tenho muito trabalho a fazer. Mas eu agradeço o convite.

O segurança do hospital chegou para remover o repórter e Diana se despediu das crianças na ala infantil. Ela retornou para os Estados Unidos em uma viagem de avião, não levou menos de cinco horas, mas foi agradável do mesmo jeito. Vestida com uma calça jeans e camiseta preta, Diana usava um par de óculos escuros e os cabelos presos em uma trança. Não foi reconhecida, nem mesmo pelo homem que estava sentado ao seu lado, lendo uma matéria no jornal que falava sobre sua visita à Bogotá.

Ela não possuía a mesma técnica que o Superman para disfarces, mas restava o fato das pessoas não prestarem atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor.


	10. O peso do Mundo sobre os ombros

Quando abriu a porta de seu apartamento em Washington, Diana teve uma agradável surpresa ao encontrar Elizabeth Darcy sentada no sofá. A amiga retornou do Oriente Médio naquela manhã, e, caso pudesse se levantar e pular nos braços de Diana, faria com todo o prazer. Mas Beth estava com a perna engessada.

Cheia de cuidados, Diana a abraçou, querendo saber como foi sua missão.

Elas conversaram durante algumas horas. Aproveitando o clima chuvoso do início da noite, a amazona decidiu preparar uma sopa com os ingredientes que encontrou dentro da geladeira. Elizabeth estava resfriada e Diana a levou no colo até a cama.

Assim que a sopa ficou pronta, ela colocou em uma bandeja o pão assado e a sopa numa tigela redonda. Foram mais algumas horas de conversa, até que Elizabeth pegou no sono. Diana a cobriu com uma coberta e fechou a porta do quarto.

Ela tentou relaxar em sua cama, mas não conseguia desligar a mente. Muitos pensamentos e ideias cruzavam sua cabeça. O modo que Bruce parecia tentar dar uma chance para eles dois, afinal de contas, nunca houve antes um convite para visitar a mansão em uma visita social. Também incomodava questionar sua própria força e necessidade para o mundo atual. E em cem anos, nada parecia ter mudado, apenas novas pessoas no poder. Novos inimigos, só que o mesmo desejo de cobiça. A maldade enraizada na história da humanidade parecia corroer e corromper a todos.

“Ainda existe o bem nesse mundo, Diana”, ela ouviu a voz do Caçador de Marte em sua cabeça. “Eu perdi todo o meu mundo, daria tudo para tê-lo novamente e lutar pelos que valem a pena.”

***

— Então, aquele tal Bruce Wayne, foi só um passatempo? — Passado algumas semanas, Elizabeth sentia-se melhor, graças a ajuda de Diana. Ela aproveitou o café da manhã na varanda, com a perna recém removida do gesso. — Você gosta dele?

— Não, não é nada disso. Eu apenas aceitei o convite para entrar no país sem levantar suspeitas. Só que as coisas não saíram como o planejado. — Diana bebeu o café, sentindo o frescor agradável daquela manhã.

— E o Trevor? Ele andou deixando muitas mensagens na secretária eletrônica.

— Somos apenas amigos...

A campainha tocou e Diana deixou a xícara de café em cima da mesa. Ao atender a porta, ficou espantada em encontrar Steve Trevor. Ele parecia agitado e ao mesmo tempo aliviado em vê-la. Passado a surpresa, ela o convidou para entrar. Estava evitando falar com ele pelo telefone, mas não havia ainda um motivo em especial, ou algo para culpar.

— Como vai, Senhorita Darcy? — Steve a cumprimentou, perguntando sobre sua viagem ao Oriente Médio. Elizabeth não roubou muito tempo de Trevor, visto que ele parecia mais interessado em conversar com Diana. Ela se despediu, se trancando em seu quarto para fazer maratona de House of Cards no Netflix.

— Sente-se, Steve. — Diana sugeriu. — Quer beber alguma coisa? Fiz café.

Ele sorriu, agradecendo o convite. Vestia um terno elegante e gravata. Diana imaginou que ele estava em serviço, não sendo uma visita pessoal, ou casual.

— Estou contente em vê-la. Estava preocupado, eu soube das notícias da Colômbia. — Trevor pegou a xícara de café e bebeu um pouco. — Meu escritório recebeu um milhão de ligações desde sua primeira aparição em Bogotá.

— Você não é mais minha fonte de informações. Nos desligamos já tem um tempo. — Diana constatou o óbvio.

Steve balançou a cabeça, dando um sorriso sem graça.

— Acha que o presidente desse país se importa com brigas de namorados?

— Eu acho que ele devia me agradecer por eu ter salvo aquelas pessoas. — Diana falou dura, depois pedindo desculpas. — Olha, eu agradeço a sua preocupação.

Trevor caminhou pela sala, parando diante da fotografia da Liga da Justiça, emoldurada em um quadro.

— Está cada dia mais difícil lidar com essa situação. — Ele se virou, buscando contato visual. — A humanidade agradece os esforços da Liga da Justiça, mas não basta chegar e achar que resolveu o caso. Por trás disso tudo existe uma força tarefa incumbida de rastrear as esmeraldas. A ligação com a LexCorp foi facilmente manipulada, só alguns telefonemas de Lex Luthor e sua empresa já não era mais alvo da Polícia de Gotham. Que para começo de conversa, não deveria estar lá.

— Nós tomamos todos os cuidados. Batman falou que...

— O Batman não sabe tudo, Diana. Você confia demais nele. — As vozes se alteraram e os dois estavam um diante do outro, com expressões duras no rosto. — Você arriscou a vida de um civil para se infiltrar no país. Aquele Bruce Wayne poderia ter se ferido. Quando foi que você ficou tão irresponsável?

— Basta! — Diana apontou para a porta, ordenando que Steve fosse embora.

— Eu estou do seu lado, Diana. Sempre estive. Lembre-se disso. — Steve falou, antes de passar pela porta. — Só diga para seus amigos que as coisas aqui na Terra funcionam de outro jeito. Temos que seguir leis e regras.

Trevor fechou a porta e Diana sentiu o sangue ferver. Enfurecida, socou a parede, criando um buraco. Elizabeth apareceu na sala, pedindo para que ela se acalmasse. Mas a amazona não conseguia encontrar meios de fazer aquilo ficar menos difícil de lidar.

***

Uma reunião na Torre de vigilância da Liga da Justiça foi solicitada pelo Caçador de Marte. John Stewart havia retornado de sua missão com a tropa dos Lanternas Verdes. Flash e Superman também estavam livres. Eles aguardavam a chegada de Diana, que estava sendo interrogada por Kara.

— Meu amigo me disse que as coisas ficaram mais complicadas lá, sabe... — Kara estava encostada na parede de metal, com os braços cruzados. — Aquela ONG que o senhor Wayne fez uma doação, está sendo investigada por corrupção junto com alguns políticos. — A garota suspirou. — Como poderemos ajudar as pessoas, se aqueles que deveriam fazer o bem não merecem nossa confiança?

— Não podemos desistir, não é? — Diana abraçou Kara. — Vamos combinar de fazer um treino juntas, o que acha?

Kara se animou, então Diana seguiu para a sala de reunião. Do outro lado do corredor, ela encontrou Batman. Se passaram quase quatro semanas desde que eles se viram pela última vez. Também não se falaram pelo telefone, ou qualquer mensagem criptografada.

Eles entraram na sala, sem trocar mais do que um aceno de cabeça como cumprimento. Quando se sentou, Diana comentou sobre a notícia que Kara lhe dera. Superman confirmou, assim como Batman, que já havia levantado informações sobre o caso.

— Essa semana eu recebi a visita de Steve Trevor. — Diana falava, enquanto olhava para os membros da Liga, sentados ao redor da mesa. — Ele deixou claro que nossas intenções, apesar de boas, não estão ajudando. E eu estava pensando se ele não está certo. Será que deixamos levar isso muito além do que poderíamos?

O Flash, que estava sentado do outro lado da mesa, apareceu de repente sentado ao lado de Diana.

— Não fica chateada, princesa. — Ele disse. — O que aconteceu em Bogotá não é sua culpa. Aliás, o fato de ter pessoas corruptas no Mundo, não é nossa culpa. Mas eles se fortalecem com as leis de cada país.

— Seu amigo Trevor devia nos agradecer mais. — John Stewart se pronunciou. — Nós pegamos os bandidos, eles dão um jeito de manter na prisão. Não me parece um trabalho tão difícil.

— Eu sei que Steve Trevor é um bom soldado e é amigo seu, Diana... — Superman falou. — Mas ele está trabalhando para o governo, Amanda Waller não deve deixar barato o fato dele ter tido um relacionamento com você. — Percebendo o desconforto na Mulher Maravilha, o Superman se desculpou.

— O que aconteceu no passado não deveria interferir o futuro, mas, mais uma vez, eu acho que fui inocente em acreditar nisso. Steve não acredita nas ações do Batman, e ele parece disposto a enfrentar a Liga da Justiça. — Diana apertou as mãos, pousadas sobre suas pernas. — Nas últimas semanas venho tentando entender como a mesa virou. Quero dizer... salvamos pessoas que viviam em condições sub-humanas. Mas eles estão mais preocupados com o fato de se sentirem observados por nós.

— Eles se sentem ameaçados. É um medo natural do ser humano. — Batman estava com as mãos sobre a mesa, os dedos cruzados enquanto falava. — Já senti isso algumas vezes. — Ele olhou para o outro lado da mesa. — Quando tive o prazer de conhecer o Superman. Ou quando a existência do Caçador de Marte foi revelada. Até mesmo o Flash.

— Que que tem eu? — Flash ergueu os braços, questionando.

— O que ocorre, é que cruzamos uma linha em que a humanidade não tem como alcançar. — Batman continuou a falar. — Não estou questionando se eles estão certos ou errados. Mas o medo nos faz criar mil cenários catastróficos em nossa cabeça.

— Mas o que isso tem a ver com aquelas pessoas? Com as pessoas que realmente precisam de nós? — Diana perguntou, encarando o Batman. — Você estava lá, você viu.

— Diana, eu vi muitas coisas ruins ao longo dos anos. E, sabendo que você é mais velha que eu, deve ter visto coisas piores. — As mãos do Batman se estenderam pela mesa, abriu um arquivo e empurrou para que os papeis deslizassem pelo vidro, até chegar na Mulher Maravilha, mas o Flash pegou primeiro, lendo o conteúdo rapidamente. Logo em seguida, Diana começou a leitura e repassou para os colegas. — Steve Trevor vem trabalhando em um dos projetos da Waller. A Colômbia é só mais um dos muitos países que ela possui influência. Aquelas esmeraldas são apenas a ponta do Iceberg. A Colômbia é umas das principais rotas da América do Sul quanto as exportações ilegais. Drogas, animais silvestres, crianças... Eles tem um bom motivo para temerem nossa visita.

Diana abaixou os olhos sobre os papéis espalhados pela mesa. Era um verdadeiro tesouro arquivado ali. Entre a leitura, havia uma pasta com seu nome. Ela abriu e encontrou fotografias e informações detalhadas sobre a viagem à Bogotá. Alguns detalhes omitidos, como dormir com Bruce Wayne. Uma exclusiva pasta sobre os passos de Bruce Wayne, o que incluía um depoimento da camareira do hotel. Era estranho imaginar o Batman fazendo um relatório em terceira pessoa sobre ele, a não ser que tenha sido Alfred o responsável.

— Por enquanto o caso foi indiciado à suprema corte. Não está mais em nossas mãos intervir. — O Caçador de Marte ainda não havia se pronunciado, mas diante das informações do Batman, ele demonstrou uma leve preocupação. Ainda assim, manteve sua postura pacífica. — Também não podemos interferir nos processos que foram abertos em Bogotá. Estamos de mãos atadas nessa questão, mas acredito que o nosso trabalho esteja apenas no começo. Ainda temos uma taxa muito alta de aprovação na maioria dos conselheiros na ONU. Qualquer tentativa de nos coibir, perderá efeito. Até porque, eles querem passar para a população que estão resolvendo o problema.

— Mas não estão. — Diana murmurou. O Flash pousou a mão sobre seu ombro, lhe dando o melhor sorriso.

— Relaxa, gatinha. Vamos comer um pote de sorvete com Oreo.

— Parece uma boa ideia. — Diana concordou, precisava mesmo de um pouco de distração. E nada melhor do que uma companhia divertida para animá-la. Ela se despediu dos demais, entregando para o Batman a pasta com o seu arquivo.

A amazona acreditou que iria conseguir se livrar de seus pensamentos, ouvindo as histórias divertidas do Flash. Mas estava enganada. Diana até conseguia rir com alguns comentários do herói, só que no minuto seguinte ela se afundava nas preocupações.

Quando se despediu de Flash, após comerem três potes de sorvete e sentirem o cérebro congelar, Diana procurou por Kara na área de treinamento. A jovem não estava lá, havia sido levada pelo primo para uma missão de reconhecimento em algum Planeta. A amazona pegou um bastão e começou a girar em sua mão. Ela fez alguns movimentos com o corpo, simulando uma luta.

— Precisa erguer mais o ombro. Apesar de ágil, você joga muito o peso para a direita. — Batman apareceu no centro de treinamento. Ele pegou um bastão e girou, parando em posição de combate. Moveu o corpo para a direita, descendo o bastão até o chão.

— Fui treinada pessoalmente pela deusa Ártemis e pelo mestre na arte da guerra, Ares. Sei usar um bastão. — Diana se posicionou na frente do Batman, batendo o bastão no que ele segurava.

— Eu já disse que sou ateu? — Batman moveu o corpo para a esquerda, enquanto Diana jogou o dela para a direita e girou, para ataca-lo. Mas o mascarado conseguiu prender seu braço em um movimento curto. — Viu?

Diana riu, embora não achasse muita graça. Ela o atacou novamente, dessa vez usando um pouco mais de força, e o Batman desviou facilmente dos golpes. Ele pediu para ela ir com tudo o que tinha. E o sorriso da Mulher Maravilha se desfez, ela apertou os lábios e investiu contra o herói, voando na direção dele. O bastão quebrou, enquanto Batman sentia as costas contra uma pilha de aparelhos para exercícios.

— Esse não foi o meu máximo. — Diana zombou, estendendo a mão para Batman. Ele se levantou e tirou o bastão da mão dela. — Desistiu?

— Nunca. — Ele respondeu, sua voz menos ameaçadora do que o normal.

— Eu vou tomar um banho. — Diana virou-se, andando para longe dele.

— Isso é um convite?

Ela girou a cabeça, seus cabelos negros moldando o rosto. Suas mãos presas na cintura, analisando a expressão nula do homem-morcego.

— Eu tenho um encontro essa noite. — Diana revelou. — Prometeram-me carneiro regado com Mavrodaphne, se bem me lembro, meu parceiro disse que seu mordomo é um grande cozinheiro.

— Se ele prometeu à uma princesa um jantar, com certeza irá cumprir sua promessa. Esse deve ser um homem sortudo.

— Ainda não tenho certeza se é, vamos descobrir mais tarde. — Diana girou o corpo, pelo lado direito e partiu.


	11. Enfim, discrição

A mansão Wayne era mesmo uma construção bonita de se ver. O jardim, muito bem cuidado, remetia Diana ao charmoso jardim de Perséfone. O elogio foi muito bem recebido por Alfred, que se sentiu orgulhoso pela comparação. Eles caminharam alguns minutos pelo local, o mordomo apresentando a coleção de estátuas de diversos artistas do Mundo todo. Talvez a estátua de Medusa não agradou muito Diana, por isso, Alfred a levou direto para dentro da mansão.

Logo no saguão de entrada, Diana se deparou com alguns painéis de pinturas. Alfred foi nomeando um por um pelo corredor, dando algumas explicações e observações pelos respectivos personagens nos quadros. Era como um túnel do tempo.

— Nathaniel Wayne foi um caçador de bruxas. — Alfred parou diante do quadro do homem vestindo um traje típico do século dezessete. — Não nos orgulhamos muito dele, mas foi responsável pela maldição da família Wayne.

Diana o olhou confusa.

— Maldição? — Ela perguntou, segurando o braço do mordomo que deu leves tapinhas em sua mão.

— Ele caçou uma bruxa, Annie, e então ela amaldiçoou a família quando era queimada viva na fogueira. Master Bruce gosta de deixá-lo aqui para mostrá-lo que a maldição é contínua.

— Achei que Bruce fosse mais cético do que isso. — Diana observou a expressão do ancestral caçador de bruxas. Era um homem com traços duros, mas os cabelos negros e olhos atentos parecia uma herança genética da família. — Onde estão aquelas fotografias dele bebê que você me prometeu?

O mordomo sorriu radiante, erguendo a mão para levar Diana até a biblioteca. Entretanto, antes que ele iniciasse a sessão saudosista, Bruce apareceu, descendo as escadas. Alfred sussurrou para Diana que eles poderiam ver as fotos depois do jantar. Ele então pediu licença, pois o carneiro ainda estava no forno e precisava ser regado com um bom conhaque.

Diana, parada no meio do corredor, era observada pelas gerações anteriores daquela família, enquanto Bruce caminhava em sua direção. Ela segurou a respiração o quanto pode, analisando detalhadamente sua aparência, da mesma forma que ele deveria estar fazendo no momento.

Ela não queria parecer muito elegante, mas era impossível não ressaltar sua graça usando o vestido da década de trinta, responsável pelos batimentos acelerados do ex-presidente Roosevelt. O longo vestido vermelho acentuava suas curvas, possuía um decote nas costas, algo bastante ousado para a época. O cabelo de Diana estava solto, penteado todo para trás, com as pontas enrolando naturalmente.

Quando Bruce chegou bem perto, ele pegou sua mão e beijou.

— Como foi a viagem? — Perguntou, oferecendo o braço para ela e começaram a andar, saindo daquele corredor, até a próxima sala, onde Diana encontrou mais quadros, só que dessa vez eram de artistas consagrados como Claude Monet, Edgar Degas, Vincent van Gogh, entre outros pintores impressionistas.

— Tranquila. Sempre me perguntam porque eu não vou para os lugares voando, já que posso. Você nunca me perguntou isso.

— Porque eu sei a resposta. — Bruce indicou um lugar para ela sentar, enquanto preparava as bebidas. — Você gosta da rotina comum. Sente que faz parte da humanidade quando desfruta dos pequenos avanços de nossa geração. — Ele entregou uma taça de vinho tinto para Diana, enquanto isso, ficou com seu copo de uísque. — Tenho uma curiosidade, você viajou de dirigível?

Diana bebeu do vinho, atenta a conversa.

— Viajei sim. — Ela respondeu, e era verdade tudo o que Bruce havia dito anteriormente.

— Balão?

— Também.

— Lusac-11?

— Na verdade... — Diana segurava a taça de vinho, podia ouvir a ópera vindo da cozinha passar pelos corredores até a sala. — Eu voei ao lado da esquadrilha durante a guerra.

Bruce ergueu o copo até os lábios, sem quebrar o contato visual com Diana. Ele deixou o copo vazio em cima de uma mesa, pegando o de Diana para fazer companhia ao outro. Eles caminharam pela mansão, enquanto o anfitrião fazia as apresentações das alas mais interessantes.

Muitos objetos de arte e a mobília bastante refinada. Nada daquilo parecia ser realmente do gosto de Bruce. Ao menos Diana não o via como um homem de linhas antiquadas. Era um homem moderno de sua geração, como deveria ter sido os outros que veio antes. Agora ele carregava um legado de muitos anos nas costas da família Wayne.

Pararam diante de um casal em uma fotografia. Ambos sorrindo e elegantes, pareciam felizes. Diana sorriu, não havia como não sorrir diante deles. Não era preciso dizer que ali estavam os pais de Bruce Wayne. O olhar do mesmo não dava dúvidas.

— Eu esqueci de dizer que você está linda essa noite. — Ele beijou-a no rosto, passando os dedos na curva do pescoço de Diana. Ela sentiu um inevitável arrepio pelo corpo. Fechou os olhos e deixou ser beijada nos lábios.

Diana não duvidou de que Alfred fosse realmente um ótimo cozinheiro. Mas ela não estava esperando comer um carneiro que fosse talvez melhor do que os que comia na Ilha de Temyscira. E mais um elogio foi tecido, fazendo o mordomo ir as nuvens.

— Veja, senhor, como se faz um elogio verdadeiramente genuíno. — Alfred falou, enquanto servia Bruce com mais vinho tinto, para acompanhar a carne suculenta. — É sempre muito bom ser reconhecido pelos meus dotes. O mundo não pode ser salvo se a barriga está vazia.

— Você é o verdadeiro herói, Alfred. — Diana piscou para o mordomo. — Eu o invejo, Bruce, por ter alguém como ele ao seu lado. Se não cuidar bem, posso convidá-lo para passar um tempo em Washington.

— Mais uma vez, senhor, cuide muito bem do que tem, pois estou sendo tentado a aceitar o convite da senhorita.

Bruce ergueu as sobrancelhas, não poderia vencer uma luta de dois contra um. Pelo menos não sem uma capa negra.

A sobremesa também pegou Diana de surpresa. Alfred serviu Baklava, com creme de limão. A receita, tradicional grega, fisgou a amazona completamente. Depois disso, Bruce perdeu a batalha e a atenção de Diana recaiu completamente sobre o mordomo. Diana fez questão de ir até a cozinha para comer mais um Baklava.

Enquanto ouvia os segredos culinários de Alfred, ela podia ver Bruce os observando em silêncio, com um sorriso discreto despontando nos lábios. Alfred não perdeu a oportunidade para mostrar o álbum de família e como Bruce era realmente adorável quando bebê.

Nas fotografias, Bruce Wayne era uma criança sorridente o tempo todo, mesmo quando de olhos fechados e dormindo, ele demonstrava serenidade em sua expressão. Os pais dele não eram diferentes, Diana podia sentir em cada foto que aqueles foram anos dourados, a mansão com certeza deveria ter sido muito viva.

Alfred fechou o álbum e o guardou em uma gaveta da suntuosa estante que preenchia as paredes da biblioteca. Ele segurou a mão de Diana, depositando um beijo.

— Foi uma noite agradável, senhorita. Espero poder vê-la com mais frequência.

Alfred perguntou se o patrão precisaria de seus serviços e, assim que foi dispensado por Bruce, ele deixou a biblioteca.

— A lealdade dele é palpável. — Diana falou, sentindo o corpo mais relaxado, imaginando que havia bebido mais vinho do que o costume. O que era singular, pois ela tinha uma certa resistência com bebida, mas não gostava de abusar.

Bruce estava próximo da janela, parecia um pouco distraído, embora essa não fosse uma palavra usualmente utilizada na mesma frase em que seu nome se encontrava. A amazona sabia que, ao cair da noite, Gotham recebia a visita ilustre do homem-morcego. Ela nada disse, afinal, Bruce tinha toda a liberdade de fazer sua escolha aquela noite. Não levaria para o lado pessoal, caso a cidade vencesse aquela disputa de atenção.

Seria justo, ela entenderia.

Bruce, por sua vez, segurava outro copo, a bebida amarelada mal havia sido tocada dessa vez. Seu olhar distante e a expressão pensativa, deixou Diana curiosa em saber seus pensamentos. Ela se levantou do sofá e andou até a janela, apoiou uma das mãos no ombro de Bruce, enquanto a outra resvalava pela gravata, entrando pelo paletó. Desabotoou um dos botões da camisa, acariciando o torso dele.

Bruce virou o copo em sua boca, bebendo o conteúdo de uma vez. Ele largou o copo em algum lugar, abraçando-a em seguida. Suas mãos em um contato perfeito no corpo dela, apertando-a contra seu peito, aprofundando o beijo.

Diana sentiu o gosto do álcool na boca de Bruce, o que não a incomodava por completo. O contato de suas mãos sobre o paletó lhe causava uma certa estranheza. A armadura de Batman era muito mais familiar naquelas ocasiões. O frio e a textura da armadura remetiam à ideia de que ele estava envolto de uma fortaleza, e que ela o resgatava de lá de dentro todas as vezes que a removia.

O paletó de grife caiu no chão, enquanto a camisa branca era desabotoada completamente, de maneira rápida, um tanto fácil demais comparada as experiências anteriores. Em seu interior, Diana tentava evitar as comparações, mas era quase que impraticável.

Seu corpo girou nas mãos de Bruce e seus cabelos foram jogados para o lado. Ela sentiu os lábios dele em suas costas, enquanto as mãos deslizavam pelo tecido do vestido sobre os seios, massageando-os de maneira provocativa.

Diana apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa, não dando devida atenção aos objetos que iam sendo afastados e caindo no chão. Bruce ergueu seu vestido o suficiente para obter um contato mais íntimo com suas pernas, apertando as coxas até o quadril, beijando a pele de suas costas, arrancando-lhe gemidos mais alto. Ele a sentou sobre a mesa, se colocando entre as pernas da amazona que o prendeu em volta de seu corpo.

Excitada e ofegante, Diana agarrou o corpo de Bruce, pressionando contra seu próprio corpo, buscando aplacar seu desejo de uma vez. Ele a beijou sedentamente nos lábios e pescoço, lambendo seus seios, segurando-a com força em seus braços, perpetuando a sensação de prazer.

Ainda era noite quando Diana abriu os olhos, deitada em uma grandiosa cama. Estava sozinha naquele quarto. Ao lado da cama havia um livro, um par de óculos e um telefone que já não via em circulação desde os anos cinquenta. Ela sentou na cama, adquirindo uma melhor perspectiva do ambiente. Era clássico, assim como toda a mansão.

A cama de madeira com dossel, se encontrava no centro do lugar, havia uma lareira com poltronas para descansar enquanto se aquecia diante dela. Uma mesa bem organizada e mais livros em uma estante. E outros tantos detalhes cheios de requinte, dignos de uma família com uma poderosa história para contar.

As lembranças deles dois chegando ao quarto, deixou Diana levemente constrangida. Agora que pensou melhor no fato, sabendo que Alfred, em algum lugar da mansão, poderia tê-los ouvido. E até chegar ao quarto, eles fizeram uma quantidade razoável de barulho e bagunça, embora na escada, Diana voou, levando Bruce para o segundo andar em um abraço apertado.

Diana se levantou, descalça e nua, caminhou pelo quarto, suas roupas haviam ficado na biblioteca. Ela pensou em descer para pegar seus pertences, seria ainda mais constrangedor e inconveniente que Alfred encontrasse suas coisas pelo chão.

Não encontrou opções para vestimenta no quarto, e se enrolar no lençol não parecia uma ideia mais esperta. Ela abriu uma porta e encontrou o banheiro. O lugar era espaçoso e ainda mais luxuoso. Outra porta a levou ao closet. As roupas e os pertences pessoais de Bruce Wayne muito bem organizados. Uma infinidade de camisas penduradas, calças, paletós, uma estante com diversos tipos de sapatos. Gravatas, cintos e outros tipos de roupas e acessórios.

Diana pegou um moletom de Gotham University Nighthawks - 1970, e vestiu. Ele era bastante largo e cobria até suas coxas. Ela dobrou as mangas algumas vezes, para não ficarem caídas nos braços.

A mansão era silenciosa e fria, embora o aquecedor estivesse ligado. Diana desceu as escadarias e esticou o pescoço para ver se havia alguém na sala, depois, na biblioteca, ela não encontrou suas roupas, sapatos ou qualquer vestígio da bagunça que eles fizeram.

Foi inevitável sentir o rosto esquentar. Ela então caminhou até a cozinha, também estava vazia. Abriu a porta da geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de água. Diana observou a chuva caindo lá fora. Ciente de que Batman estava em sua vigilância noturna.

— Senhorita. — Alfred apareceu, segurando uma bandeja nas mãos. Diana não se assustou, mas ficou desconcertada em sua presença. — O Senhor Wayne precisou resolver um assunto urgente. Ele pediu para não a incomodar no quarto.

— Faz tempo que ele saiu?

— Vinte minutos. — Alfred limpou a bandeja e colocou a louça dentro da máquina de lavar. — A senhorita deseja alguma coisa para comer? Eu preparei um sanduíche para o patrão.

— Para falar a verdade, eu estou com fome. — Ela sorriu, agradecida. Assistiu Alfred preparar um sanduíche de maneira ágil e o resultado final foi incrível. Diana comeu tudo. Alfred pegou uma jarra de suco da geladeira, e serviu para ela.

— Eu me dei a liberdade de colocar suas roupas para lavar, os seus pertences pessoais estão guardados no quarto de hóspedes. Pela manhã tudo estará pronto e no cabide.

— Alfred, perdão por fazê-lo passar por isso. — Diana falou envergonhada. — Não queria te dar trabalho extra.

— Não é trabalho algum, senhorita. Talvez essa tenha sido a primeira vez que o patrão tenha realmente recebido alguém que ele desejava muito a companhia. — Apesar do teor íntimo, Alfred fazia o assunto parecer trivial. — Ainda é noite e eu irei descansar mais um pouco, se precisar de mim, pode usar o interfone que fica na cabeceira da cama.

Diana agradeceu pela companhia e o lanche. Ela ficou mais algum tempo sentada no banco da cozinha, esperando Bruce. Não era como se ele fosse aparecer na porta da cozinha, trajando o uniforme do Batman e reclamando da chuva.

Então se sentiu tola em ficar ali aguardando ele. Ela retornou para o quarto, mas a sensação de vazio ainda a incomodava. Folheou alguns livros separados na mesa de Bruce. Temas variados, desde física, política, até mitologia. Decidiu abrir esse e encontrou algumas anotações de autoadesivos colados em diversas páginas. O livro estava escrito em grego antigo, embora as anotações em inglês, apesar de serem palavras ilógicas, talvez em um código que somente Bruce poderia decifrar.

Diana sentou na poltrona, diante da lareira e começou a ler. A chuva ainda caía, enquanto ela passava as páginas. O livro possuía informações desconexas sobre as amazonas, embora, a maioria fosse uma narrativa histórica bastante fiel a verdadeira.

As horas passaram mais rápido do que ela podia sentir. Já estava amanhecendo quando Bruce entrou no quarto, vestindo uma camisa amassada nas pontas, que ele enfiava para dentro das calças. O rosto, levemente abatido e preocupado. Ele disfarçou com um sorriso, abaixando-se ao lado da poltrona para beijá-la.

— Você tem um gosto interessante para leitura. — Diana ergueu o livro. Ela abriu em uma página e leu em voz alta. — “Uma vez por ano, se entregavam aos povos vizinhos e obrigavam os homens a ter relações com elas. Tudo acontecia aleatoriamente, na escuridão, de modo que não pudessem reconhecer seus parceiros.” — Diana voltou os olhos para Bruce. — E esse trecho foi destacado, mas nenhuma anotação adicionada. Será que estava esperando a hora certa para concluir sua pesquisa?

Bruce sentou-se na outra poltrona, parecendo cansado. Diana gostaria de perguntar sobre a chamada urgente que ele recebeu aquela noite, mas a relação do Batman com Gotham era estritamente pessoal, ele quase nunca tocava no assunto.

— Está brava? — Ele perguntou, sem demonstrar seus sentimentos quanto a curiosidade dela.

— Não, pelo contrário. — Diana se levantou e sentou no colo de Bruce. Ele pegou o livro e passou algumas páginas.

— Eu pouco sei sobre você e sua origem. — Bruce começou a falar, enquanto seus olhos analisavam a roupa que ela vestia.

— Poderia ter me perguntado.

— Não é assim tão simples.

Diana gargalhou.

— É muito simples. — Ela acariciou seu rosto, dando conta do machucado em seu pescoço, passou o dedo sobre ele, mas nada disse. — O que você quer saber sobre mim? Pode perguntar.

Bruce observava o fogo queimar a madeira, apertando a mão sobre a perna dela. O convite para aprender mais sobre as amazonas fora aberto. Diana tinha certeza de que ele gostava mais quando descobria por si só.

— O que diriam sobre nós dois? — Ele estudou a expressão de Diana.

— O que existe exatamente entre nós? — Diana apertou os lábios, o livro sobre seu colo, enquanto Bruce subia a mão por dentro do moletom que ela vestia.

— Coisas demais para a gente ignorar. — Ele a beijou, erguendo o moletom que Diana vestia, deixando o livro cair no chão.

Ela se aconchegou melhor sobre o colo de Bruce, os joelhos apoiados na poltrona, enquanto levantava os braços para remover a roupa. Seus cabelos negros caindo sobre o rosto dos dois, enquanto o beijava intensamente. Ainda chovia, e o barulho da tempestade ecoava pela mansão, abafando os gemidos da suíte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lusac-11: avião do eua da primeira guerra.  
> Nos próximos capítulos a vida pessoal do Bruce vai ficar um pouco mais destacada, mas a história é toda no ponto de vista da Diana.


	12. O filho do Batman

Quando acordou, Diana estava perfeitamente encaixada entre os braços de Bruce e um dos travesseiros da cama. Ela ainda não compreendia o motivo de tantos travesseiros, mas gostava de dormir com um extra para deixar a perna apoiada.

Lembrou-se de que levou muito tempo para conseguir se acostumar a dormir em camas como aquelas. Não que na ilha em que nasceu, ela dormisse no chão, eram apenas culturas diferentes.

Diana fechou os olhos novamente, a cabeça sobre o peito de Bruce, poderia esperar mais alguns minutos antes de se levantar, afinal, a noite pareceu levar mais tempo para terminar, não estava com pressa da manhã passar.

Ela pensou que em Bogotá seria a última vez que compartilhariam uma noite juntos. Mas se sentia feliz por estar enganada sobre isso. Foi então que Bruce despertou, alisando os dedos sobre seu ombro, beijou-a na cabeça e se levantou da cama, caindo no chão e fazendo uma série flexões. Por alguns minutos Diana apenas observou, então ela se levantou e sentou sobre as costas dele, não houve reclamação com a série dificultada.

Algumas batidas na porta tirou o casal da brincadeira. Bruce se levantou e vestiu uma calça. Ele abriu a porta e Diana pode ouvir a voz de Alfred, entregando uma mensagem urgente de Lucius Fox.

Bruce dispensou Alfred e virou-se, olhando para Diana.

— Eu preciso trabalhar. — Ele falou. — Após o café, irei passar na empresa. Prometo que não vai demorar. — Enquanto fazia seus planos para aquela manhã, Bruce caminhava até o banheiro, lavando o rosto na pia. Ele retornou para o quarto, procurando por Diana. — Chego na hora do almoço.

Diana estava sentada na cama. Ela já havia notado o empenho de Bruce desde a noite anterior. Não negava que estava gostando muito de vê-lo naquele vigor para fazer dar certo, porém, não seria assim tão simples mudar da noite para o dia. Uma relação como a deles não iria vingar de maneira tão rápida.

— Você não precisa se esforçar tanto. — Diana o abraçou, levando as mãos até o pescoço dele. — Não quero que se sinta obrigado, ou forçado a fazer algo que não quer. Além do mais, tenho que ir para casa...

— Eu não costumo fazer coisas que não quero. — Bruce a beijou, pegando-a no colo. — Temos uns cinco minutos para tomar banho, acho que podemos aproveitar.

Ao sair do banho, Diana, enrolada na toalha, encontrou seu vestido limpo e bem passado em cima da cama. Bruce terminava de abotoar a camisa, e dar o nó em sua gravata. Assim que estavam prontos, desceram para tomar o café. Nas escadas, Diana podia ouvir uma discussão vinda do corredor do saguão da mansão.

A expressão fria de Bruce não parecia ser muito contente em ouvir aquelas vozes, ele pediu para Diana ir até a cozinha, encontra-se com Alfred, pois iria resolver um problema. E então, uma criança apareceu na ponta da escada, vestindo uma jaqueta jeans e calças pretas. Seu semblante era de ira, e Diana sabia muito bem o que significava aquela cara.

— Um problema? Esse é agora meu nome... pai. — O garoto enfiou as mãos dentro da jaqueta e encarou Diana. — Você me largou com aquele babaca para dormir com essa mulher?

A velocidade que Bruce chegou até o garoto demonstrou que ele não estava ali para brincadeiras.

— Respeite os meus convidados. — Sua voz era dura e impaciente. — Essa mulher é a Princesa das Amazonas de Themyscira, sua mãe deve ter ao menos te dado um pouco de cultura e educação para saber que não é uma boa ideia abrir a boca e ofendê-la.

Alfred e Dick Grayson se juntaram na ponta da escada. Diana estava muito chocada com a revelação de um filho para conseguir cumprimenta-los.

— Desculpe, esse garoto não parou quieto um minuto desde que a gente se encontrou ontem a noite... — Dick esticou a mão e acenou para Diana. — Ah! Oi, Mulher Maravilha. Belo vestido. — Ele piscou, fazendo charme ao jogar o cabelo para trás. Vestia uma camiseta preta e calça jeans, com um par de tênis riscado com canetinhas pretas. Bastante diferente de quando Diana o conheceu, como Robin. Sabia que o rapaz se emancipou do Batman, e que estava com um codinome diferente, mas não o vira desde então.

— Alfred, por favor, leve-os até a cozinha e sirva o café da manhã. — Bruce ordenou. A tranquilidade e passividade fugiu completamente de seu rosto.

Apesar de ter acatado a ordem de ir para a cozinha, Damian não o fez em silêncio.

— Eu tenho que chamá-la de vossa alteza ou ele vai me obrigar a chamá-la de mãe? — O menino resmungou.

— Alfred você tem algum veneno de rato na cozinha? Coloca no café dele, por favor. — Dick comentou e Alfred nada falou.

Bruce pediu para conversar a sós com Diana na biblioteca. Ela caminhou na frente e ele a acompanhou. Muitas perguntas passavam pela cabeça de Diana, muitos acontecimentos e conversas que tiveram nos últimos seis meses.

Como quando ele deixou claro que não tinha interesse em ter filhos, por isso era tão rigoroso em usar preservativos. Embora nas duas últimas vezes que se encontraram, foram irresponsáveis e imaturo, sendo levados pelo desejo e sem pensar nas consequências. E, apesar das histórias de criar uma criança do barro para um Deus assoprar e lhe dar a vida, a verdade era que as amazonas possuíam um útero e tudo funcionava perfeitamente normal.

Diana sentiu um frio na barriga.

Bruce fechou a porta da biblioteca, e então ela não pode mais ficar calada.

— Quando iria me contar que tem um filho? Ou melhor, você deixou o seu filho aos cuidados de Dick ontem a noite? — Ela falou um pouco mais alto do que desejava, mas não poderia se conter.

— Dick e Damian estavam em missão, eles me enviaram um sinal para buscá-los ontem a noite, é complicado explicar.

— Complicado? Você mentiu para mim. E ontem, pelos Deuses, Bruce! Nós fizemos sexo até o amanhecer e pela manhã eu encontro seu filho negligenciado na porta da sua mansão. — Ela andou de um lado para o outro, fazendo várias suposições, segurando a saia do vestido longo para não pisar em falso no tecido.

Bruce não a interrompeu, sentou em uma poltrona e quando Diana finalizou, ele começou a dar sua explicação.

— Há um ano, a mãe de Damian apareceu e revelou que eu tinha um filho. Fiquei tão surpreso quanto você. O menino já está com oito anos e passou sua vida em uma legião de assassinos profissionais. Quando chegou a mim, era uma criança muito raivosa. Levou bastante tempo para conseguirmos nos entender. Talia, a mãe dele, voltou quatro meses depois e o levou embora. Ela tentou me chantagear para eu os acompanhar e liderar a Liga dos Assassinos. — Ele fez uma pausa, entrelaçando os dedos, os cotovelos apoiados no encosto da poltrona. Olhava diretamente para Diana. — Ra’s al Ghul treinou meu filho para dar continuidade a sua herança de sangue. Eu não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse, mas Talia o levou embora. Já fazia um tempo que eu venho procurando pistas para encontra-los, e Dick me ajudou a acha-lo e trazê-lo de volta à Gotham. Foi um pouco difícil convencê-lo, mas eu consegui.

— Eu posso compreender a busca pelo seu filho, só não entendo o motivo de ter escondido de mim a sua existência. Que mal eu poderia fazer a ele?

— Você não faria, mas Damian vem se arriscando mais do que o necessário desde que chegou em Gotham. Eu pedi para Dick levá-lo em uma suposta missão, para afastá-lo dos problemas que estava causando. Iria apresentar a você ontem a noite, mas ele se recusou a vir. Dick me garantiu que estava tudo sob controle, de madrugada, soube que estavam com problemas e precisavam da minha ajuda.

Diana respirou fundo, estava sentindo uma leve irritação. A paternidade sempre foi um traço explorado no relacionamento de Bruce e Dick Grayson. Porém, Damian era seu herdeiro legítimo. Mesmo com as mentiras, Diana estava feliz por saber que Bruce teria a oportunidade de se ligar com outra pessoa, como um pai faz com seu filho.

— Confesso que fiquei bastante chocada com a omissão dos acontecimentos desses últimos meses. Mas também não temos nenhum compromisso, você não me deve satisfações do seu passado. — Diana olhou pela janela, no jardim, Dick e Damian pareciam se enfrentar em uma disputa de quem fazia mais acrobacias, enquanto Alfred observava. — Você costuma falar com a mãe dele?

Bruce também olhava pela janela, sem disfarçar um leve sorriso nos lábios com a cena que se desenrolava no jardim.

— A minha única ligação com Talia é Damian. — Ele respondeu. — Diana, nesse último ano muitas coisas aconteceram.

— Eu sei. — Ela se virou e encontrou os olhos azuis de Bruce a encarando. — Nos últimos meses que passamos juntos, você estava já atolado com essas preocupações e mesmo assim preferiu mantê-las para si mesmo.

— Não é fácil me abrir com as pessoas. — Diana tinha que concordar, mas eles tiveram momentos bastante pessoais e conversas tão íntimas que não tem como dizer que não houve uma oportunidade. — Eu queria que Damian gostasse de você.

— Por que? — Diana ouviu um barulho e então viu a estátua de Medusa cair no chão. Alfred ainda sem reação, plantado como um vaso de gardênia no jardim.

— Porque eu gosto.

A cozinha estava em silêncio, se fosse ignorar o barulho que Damian fazia na hora de comer. Ele abriu a geladeira e pegou uma torta de morango, tirou um canivete do bolso e cortou um pedaço. Alfred olhou para o patrão, que moveu a cabeça, deixando aquele assunto para depois. Afinal, o clima estava bastante pesado.

— Tem uma propaganda enorme com sua fotografia na rua do meu prédio. — Dick comentou, terminando de beber o suco. — Não tenho do que reclamar, geralmente eles colocam fotos de homens de cuecas, ou propagadas de remédios para hemorroidas.

O comentário de Dick fez Diana se lembrar da inconveniente ligação dela com a joalheria, que por acaso possuía também uma ligação com a LexCorp e toda a história das esmeraldas. Não queria sua imagem vinculada a uma propaganda enganosa, até porque, as obras de reforma do orfanato estavam paradas, e nada parecia ter valido a pena.

— Eu vou entrar em contato com o meu advogado. — Bruce falou, cortando a omelete com uma faca. Na tela do celular, as ligações perdidas de Foxy, ele guardou o aparelho no bolso da calça e continuou comendo. 

— Como você fez a doação, acho justo que seu advogado o represente. — Diana não sentia fome, mas ela se esforçou para comer a omelete que Alfred havia preparado. — Porém, meu caso é diferente. Acredito que não seja prudente o seu advogado me representar. Acabamos de chamar muita atenção em Bogotá. E eu posso garantir que Steve Trevor está de olho em você.

Damian parou de prestar atenção na própria comida e encarou Diana, depois olhou para o pai, seu semblante ainda demonstrando desagrado.

— Quem é esse Trevor? — Dick se intrometeu na conversa. — É aquele cara que fazia o trabalho burocrático na Liga da Justiça?

— Ele é um amigo que nos ajudou logo no começo. — Diana se pegou defendendo Trevor. — Steve achou que eu fui imprudente ao colocar Bruce Wayne como um alvo.

— E ele também era seu namorado, não é? — O garoto perguntou, fazendo os mais velhos o encararem seriamente. Damian ergueu o aparelho celular, mostrando uma fotografia de Diana e Trevor, ele estava fazendo sua pesquisa sobre a Mulher Maravilha. — Achei que as amazonas odiassem homens.

Dick tirou o aparelho das mãos de Damian, ordenando que ele não pegasse mais seu celular.

— Nós não odiamos os homens. — Diana devolveu, não se sentindo vitoriosa em discutir com uma criança.

— É, eu percebi isso. — Damian saiu da mesa do café da manhã. — Vou procurar alguma coisa importante para fazer. Se é que vossa alteza me permite.

— Fique a vontade, foi um prazer conhecê-lo. — Diana segurou a mãos de Bruce, antevendo o movimento dele.

— Deve ter sido mesmo. — Damian deixou a cozinha.

Dick chamou Damian, mas foi ignorado pelo garoto. O rapaz coçou a cabeça, dando um sorriso amarelo. Alfred continuou seu serviço, tirando o prato do garoto da mesa.

— Hmm... — Dick apontou o dedo na direção de Bruce e Diana, certo de que estava invadindo a privacidade dos dois. Praticamente pisando em ovos, e com grandes chances de receber um fora, ele continuou. — Até que vocês formam um casal bem bonito.

Bruce não reagiu ao comentário, enquanto Diana apenas movia a cabeça. As coisas começaram devagar, mas agora estavam indo rápido demais. Ela achou que já era hora de ir embora. Ainda usava o vestido de festa da noite passada, também possuía seus próprios problemas para resolver, como encontrar um advogado.

Além de Steve Trevor não sair de seus pensamentos. Acreditava que eles deveriam conversar e resolver todos os problemas que ficaram guardados desde a separação.

Diana agradeceu a Alfred mais uma vez pela hospitalidade. O mordomo, com seu cavalheirismo tipicamente britânico, beijou a mão da amazona e ofereceu seus inestimados serviços a ela. Dick Grayson não estava presente, de certo fazia companhia a Damian.

Bruce, atrasado para a reunião com Foxy, levou Diana mais uma vez para a biblioteca, onde poderiam conversar a sós.

— Eu vou te indicar um advogado muito competente que conheço em Washington. Ele vai te ajudar com o que precisar. — Bruce nem deu tempo de Diana recusar a oferta. — Não é o momento de bancar a heroína humilde. Eu estou profundamente decepcionado com o desenrolar dos processos e acusações contra as instituições que eu mesmo venho alimentando com meu dinheiro. Eu andei afastado dos negócios e vejo que isso acabou me custando alguns milhões investidos de maneira errada.

— Não era errado quando você via a causa ser justa. Infelizmente as pessoas por trás disso não mereciam sua generosidade. — Diana permanecia numa distância saudável de Bruce, evitando o contato físico. — Eu vou aceitar a ajuda com o advogado. Mas não quero mais que você se sinta obrigado a me sustentar. Esse trabalho é comigo, eu posso me sustentar. Aliás, eu já deveria ter tomado uma medida mais séria quanto a isso.

— O que você vai fazer? — Bruce perguntou sério, mas não houve em seu tom de voz qualquer tipo de indicação de que ele se oporia ou que achava Diana incapaz de fazê-lo. Ao menos ela o interpretava dessa maneira. — Não é vergonha alguma receber ajuda financeira de alguém que pode e quer ajudar.

— Talvez para você não seja, mas eu me sinto presa a isso. Não tenho como te pagar por tudo o que já fez. Não aja como se as contas do meu apartamento não passassem pela sua mesa.

— Pois não passam. — Bruce diminuiu o espaço vazio entre eles dois, chegando bem perto da Mulher Maravilha. — Existe um fundo especial para pesquisas científicas e projetos não nomeados, Foxy cuida de tudo.

— Não importa quem cuida, no fim, você é o provedor de tudo.

— É claro, e eu tenho o direito de ajudar quem eu quiser.

— Mas eu não quero mais a sua ajuda. — Diana falou firme. Bruce enfiou as mãos dentro dos bolsos de suas calças.

— O Planeta Diário estava afundado em dívidas, eles iriam perder o prédio em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Milhares de pessoas perderiam seus empregos, e com a economia de Metrópolis em queda, após tantos escândalos envolvendo suas maiores companhias, o desemprego estava em alta. — Bruce caminhou pela biblioteca. — E então eu negociei as dívidas, comprei o prédio e reergui o jornal. Graças a isso, Clark Kent agora tem um emprego garantido pelos próximos anos e um salário mais condizente aos seus esforços.

Não era novidade para Diana, mas ela entendia o que Bruce vinha dizendo. Também havia colaborado com as pesquisas do Caçador de Marte, a academia de boxe que o Lanterna Verde, John Stewart, inaugurara alguns meses. E tantos outros investimentos envolvendo mascarados super-heróis famosos e anônimos.

A amazona achava formidável a maneira que ele confiava na qualidade do trabalho daquelas pessoas, pois eles prosperavam em suas conquistas. Em consequência, pagavam a dívida contribuindo com o avanço de suas pesquisas e manchetes de jornal sem censura.

Entretanto, Diana não era jornalista, física, química, ou uma executiva. E ela iria descobrir, mais cedo ou mais tarde, uma função que lhe cabia retorno financeiro de maneira que não prejudicasse sua outra vida.

— Esse não é apenas um pedido, Bruce, eu estou te dizendo que será assim. — Ela deu alguns passos, até encará-lo de perto, beijou-o no rosto e se despediu, sem saber exatamente quando iriam se encontrar novamente.


	13. Reparação e incerteza

A cafeteria Mary Mary era um dos lugares favoritos de Diana em Washington. Assim que você passava pelas portas da cafeteria, mergulhava em uma máquina do tempo e caía diretamente nos anos vinte. A decoração minimalista, a música ambiente e até mesmo o uniforme padrão dos funcionários eram pensados para levar o público a crer que estavam em outra época.

Diana, que viu a transformação entre as décadas ao vivo, sentia-se como uma daquelas peças de decoração, observando as mudanças do tempo ao seu redor.

Ela chegou à cafeteria, vestindo um sobretudo preto, estava chovendo e o clima outonal chegara mais cedo à capital do país. Os cabelos, como sempre, soltos e naturais, moldando seu rosto. Ela usava calça jeans azul marinho e, embaixo do sobretudo, uma blusa de cashmere vermelho.

Assim que entrou, Diana vasculhou o lugar para ver se a sua companhia naquele final de tarde já havia chegado. E ela o encontrou na última mesa, ao lado da janela.

Diana caminhou até a mesa, tirando o casaco pois estava um clima mais agradável e quente lá dentro.

— Estou atrasada? Sinto muito. — Ela falou logo que sentou no banco acolchoado. Não usava relógio de pulso e também não carregava celular. Do outro lado da mesa, Steve Trevor organizava os objetos em cima da mesa, para liberar mais espaço.

— De maneira alguma, eu que cheguei mais cedo. Pedi café e uma torta para ir comendo enquanto isso. Não tive tempo para almoçar. — Ele falou, terminando de arrumar tudo e limpando a gravata manchada com geleia de blueberry. — Você aceita um pedaço?

— Sim, eu vou querer. Também não tive tempo para almoçar.

Steve chamou alguém para anotar o pedido e, logo que ficaram sozinhos, ele começou a falar, parecendo atrapalhado com as palavras, mas logo conseguiu dizer o que queria.

— Fiquei surpreso quando me ligou. Você raramente usa um telefone.

— É, mas achei que era por um bom motivo. — Diana ouvia uma canção familiar tocar, algo que a remetia para uma época que Trevor com certeza não conhecia. — Queria falar com você, mas pessoalmente. Também não queria incomodá-lo, então decidi marcar um encontro aqui.

— Você ainda costuma vir aqui? — Ele perguntou, e sua expressão deixou revelar que ele parecia sentir um pouco de saudade. — Lembro quando eu a trouxe aqui pela primeira vez e você ficou entusiasmada, como se tivesse voltado no tempo.

— Ainda me sinto assim todas as vezes que venho aqui. — A amazona revelou, esperando ser servida com um pedaço de torta e café. Ela experimentou, aprovando o gosto, era sempre muito bom.

Trevor ainda fez alguns comentários sobre os encontros passados naquela cafeteria, após a guerra, quando retornaram ao Estados Unidos. Diana possuía as mesmas lembranças, embora os relatos dele fossem tão pessoais que destacava em seus olhos um brilho casual da época.

— Desculpe, eu estou aqui divagando sobre o passado. Não deve ter sido para isso que você me chamou. — O Major ergueu a mão, segurando um guardanapo para limpar a boca.

— Eu o chamei exatamente para isso. — Diana falou, notando a surpresa de Trevor. — Queria conversar sobre nós. O que aconteceu até chegar onde estamos. Acho que não demos esse momento de refletir juntos. Foi tudo muito abrupto.

Ele sorriu, só que um riso sem emoção.

— Uma noite eu cheguei em casa e você não estava mais lá. Disse que era melhor ficar na Torre de Vigilância, pois a Liga precisava de você. — A voz de Steve era fraca, como se as lembranças o tivesse pego desprevenido de sua posição sempre séria. Ele olhava para a xícara de café, com os olhos perdidos. — Achei que você precisava de um tempo para conciliar tantas missões. Só que, com o passar dos meses, eu entendi que o problema era eu.

— Não, Steve. — Diana interveio. — Você não era o problema.

— Tem certeza? — Ele a encarou seriamente. — No dia que você conheceu o Superman, vi nos seus olhos algo que eu jamais poderia oferecer. Vocês dois se entendiam e combinavam de uma forma quase que enjoativa. Eu confesso que senti ciúmes cada vez que ele chegava perto de você. Mas ele não foi o único. Depois vieram mais deles. Batman, Flash, o Lanterna... todas essas pessoas com superpoderes. Cada um com seu dom especial, e eu, o que eu era? Um mero piloto. Porque a Princesa Amazona iria ficar com um simples Major, se poderia conviver com deuses?

— Sinto muito, eu não sabia que você pensava assim. — Diana lamentou coisas chegarem naquele ponto. — Você poderia ter me dito.

Trevor riu, batendo a ponta da colher no prato, o que chamou a atenção da garçonete.

— O que eu poderia fazer? Ligar para a Torre da Liga e falar Caçador de Marte, pode chamar a Mulher Maravilha para mim? — As mãos de Steve não paravam. — Era quase impossível falar com você a sós. Estávamos sempre acompanhados de outros heróis e havia sempre uma chamada de emergência para atrapalhar nossos rápidos encontros.

— Como você esperava que eu compreendesse seus sentimentos naquele momento? — Diana aguardou que a garçonete lhe servisse mais café, mas Travor a dispensou, falando que não precisava.

— Tem razão. Como poderia eu pensar que a Princesa das Amazonas iria entender os sentimentos de um homem. — Aquele tom sarcástico feriu Diana. — Você dizia que havia aprendido coisas boas comigo. Coisas que desejava compartilhar com suas irmãs.

— E eu não menti. — Ela ponderou, segurando a xícara de café, levando até os lábios e bebeu. — Você sempre foi um homem muito corajoso, mas também gentil. Interessado nas pessoas, no mundo e com uma visão incrível sobre igualdade e respeito. Sempre admirei o fato de você ser um soldado de coração nobre.

— E tudo isso não foi o bastante para nos manter juntos. — Trevor olhou para a janela. A chuva havia se intensificado. — Obviamente não existe nenhum outro soldado de coração mais puro do que o Superman.

Diana não gostava do rumo que a conversa seguia. Ela não estava ali para fazer comparações ou dar falsas esperanças a Trevor, muito menos para ver uma cena de ciúmes. Apenas queria estreitar os laços de amizade que havia se rompido com o passar dos anos.

— Superman é um homem realmente admirável, mas ele não está aqui para se defender de suas acusações, acho indigno mencioná-lo em nossa conversa, quando ele apenas foi, e é, um amigo muito importante na minha vida.

— Claro, peço perdão pela minha indiscrição. — Steve balançou a cabeça com um riso fraco, demonstrando cansaço.

— No final das contas, Steve, o fato de você não possuir esses tais dons que diz alguns heróis possuírem, não faz de você menos importante para mim. — Ela revelou, ressaltando a importância da amizade dos dois em sua vida.

— Eu concordo. Você não tem apenas amigos heróis, mas também é grande amiga dos humanos como nós. — Trevos passou a mão nos cabelos, sua ansiedade parecia falar mais alto, principalmente quando estava sob pressão e com lembranças que o fazia se recordar de porque Diana foi se afastando. — Afinal, você parecia muito feliz dançando com o tal Bruce Wayne. Aquela viagem deve ter sido bem mais produtiva do que os jornais mostraram.

Diana achava as atitudes de Trevor infantis quando estava com ciúmes, e não compreendia porque um homem adulto agia daquela maneira. E se a ideia inicial seria machucá-la, o Major vinha ganhando vantagens.

— Isso realmente não é um assunto que eu quero discutir com você. — Diana falou paciente. — Eu achei que poderíamos voltar a nossa amizade como era antes. Jamais desejei afastá-lo da minha vida, como aconteceu. Passamos por momentos muito importantes, não queria que tudo fosse em vão.

Trevor levou alguns minutos para voltar a encarar Diana, seus olhos ainda estavam cravados na janela, observando a chuva.

— Deve ser muito mais fácil para você me pedir isso. — Nessa altura, Steve já não parecia mais preocupado em esconder os sentimentos guardados. Ele esfregou o rosto com as mãos, seu rosto adquirindo uma tonalidade avermelhada. — Nos últimos anos foram tantas as piadas que eu ouvi entre meus colegas. Nunca me importei na verdade sobre o fato de você ser uma mulher muito forte e incrível. Esses pensamentos machistas não passavam pela minha cabeça. Mas, o que você pode tirar quando vem sendo constantemente motivo de chacota e piadas infames, apontado como um homem que achou que tinha chances com alguém como você. Rebaixado e subjugado.

— Acho que o Steve Trevo que conheci não se deixava levar pelos pensamentos das outras pessoas.

Steve acabou batendo a mão na xícara, o café derramou sobre a mesa até o chão.

— Começo a achar que as pessoas estavam me abrindo os olhos. Você é apenas uma guerreira. Será que não tem sentimentos? — Trevor a encarava com seus olhos verdes, uma característica que Diana não imaginou que poderia ver era seu olhar mais frio. — Se isso aqui é um joguinho para me fazer pegar leve com a Liga da Justiça, pode falar com seus amigos que enviar a Mulher Maravilha não é o bastante.

Ele se levantou e jogou uma nota de vinte dólares sobre a mesa. Pegou o casaco e deixou a cafeteria. Diana podia sentir os olhares direcionados para ela, assim que a porta do estabelecimento foi fechada. Logo a garçonete se aproximou, com um pano para limpar tudo, perguntando se ela sentia-se bem.

Não, a amazona não estava bem. As duras palavras de Steve Trevor, sua ignorância quanto aos seus sentimentos e a desconfiança, causaram em Diana um misto de sensações ruins. Sentia o estômago revirar e a cabeça latejando. Seus olhos se anuviaram, enquanto as mãos suavam. Diana respirou pausadamente, tentando controlar o coração acelerado. Poderia descarregar toda a energia daquele momento destruindo alguma coisa. Mas nada mudaria em seu interior.

— Onde posso fazer uma ligação? É importante. — A garçonete levou Diana até o balcão, onde liberou o telefone digitando o asterisco e três números. — Obrigada. — Diana não gostava de telefones, mas ela não se recusava de usá-los quando necessário, ou guardar os números dos telefones de algumas pessoas.

— Kent falando.

A voz de Clark do outro lado da linha trouxe um pouco mais de tranquilidade para a confusão de pensamentos que assolavam a cabeça de Diana.

— Sou eu, Diana. — Ela falou, esperando o reconhecimento que veio de imediato. — Eu... sinto te incomodar agora, mas preciso falar com alguém. — Diana enrolou os dedos no fio do telefone. — Por favor, Kal...

— Me diga onde você está, já estou a caminho. 

Diana adorava voar. O presente de Hermes, sem dúvida, foi uma das maiores coisas que poderia receber de um Deus. A liberdade de ir para onde desejava era sedutora. Diana poderia voar rápido o bastante para atravessar os mares e chegar antes do imaginado. Muitas vezes ela testou o limite de seu poder, mas sabia que, quanto mais se esforçava, maior eram as chances de aumentar seus limites, quebrando as barreiras.

Naquele momento, ela voava ao lado de Superman. Eles cruzavam os céus, sobre o Oceano Pacífico em direção ao Sul do continente, sem um destino específico. Apenas sentindo o vento erguer os cabelos.

Os dois desceram num voo rasante, alcançando a água dos mares com suas mãos. A água se espalhava conforme a velocidade do impulso de ambos para virarem em outra direção e, quando menos imaginavam, encontraram uma ilha. O lugar não parecia habitado. Possuía rochas e palmeiras enormes, com o mato crescendo por todos os lados. A praia, com mais pedras do que areia, era banhada pelas ondas. No meio da ilha, a entrada de uma gruta chamou a atenção dos dois.

Eles exploraram o interior, flutuando no ar com tranquilidade, até ouvirem o barulho de água. Diana foi na frente, sabendo que o Superman, com sua visão de raio-x, deveria saber que o caminho estava livre.

— Veja só. — Ela desceu até uma pedra. — Será que alguma pessoa já esteve aqui para ver tamanha beleza?

— Creio que não. — Superman apareceu atrás dela. — Somos os únicos na ilha, e não vi nenhum sinal de atividade humana aqui.

— Ainda bem. — Ela sorriu, virando-se para Clark. — Um lugar protegido de todo o resto. Quantos mais devem existir pelo mundo?

— Espero que mais do que nós podemos imaginar. — Ele devolveu o sorriso.

O barulho de água que ouviram vinha de uma pequena cachoeira que desaguava em um tímido lago com água cristalina.

Diana tirou o sobretudo preto e a blusa de cashmere, não havia pensado em se trocar quando o Superman apareceu na cafeteria, alguns minutos depois que ela desligou o telefone.

Ela tirou as botas e a calça jeans, vestia uma lingerie preta de algodão, discreta e confortável. Pulou na água assim que se viu livre de todas as peças. Nada que já não tivesse feito na frente de Kal-El.

— Primeira pessoa a banhar nessas águas. — Ela gritou lá de baixo.

— Como se sente? — Superman vestia seu uniforme, a capa inquieta no ar, conforme o vento ganhava forças.

— Maravilhosamente bem. — Diana afundou na água, e retornou. — Vem. — Superman cruzou os braços, pensativo. — Ora, Kal. Você não está usando gravata e um par de óculos para se fazer de tímido.

A alfinetada surtiu efeito, então Superman saltou na água de uniforme e tudo. Apenas um sopro poderia secá-lo, não haveria problema. Eles mergulharam até o fundo da lagoa, explorando todos os cantos que ninguém nunca antes viu.

A água era de temperatura agradável e a força da cachoeira, mesmo ela sendo pequena, era gostosa de sentir nas costas. Diana saiu da água voando e, apertando os cabelos molhados para tirar o excesso de água, virou para o Superman e pediu uma ajuda.

Ele assoprou, fazendo o vento secá-la em alguns segundos.

— Muito mais eficiente do que o secador de cabelos de Elizabeth. — A amazona agradeceu, sentando na pedra.

Os braços apoiando seu corpo, com a cabeça jogada para trás. Ela observava o centro da gruta, aberta no topo, podendo ver o céu ser tonalizado com as cores quentes do pôr do sol.

Superman sentou ao seu lado, já seco. Como amigo que era, ele a cutucou com o cotovelo e a tirou de sua imaginação. Não era de pressionar, no geral, Kal-El era a pessoa mais tranquila e paciente que a amazona já conhecera.

— Gosto de vê-la assim, sorrido. — Ele apontou para o rosto de Diana, tocando sua bochecha com a ponta do dedo. — Fiquei muito preocupado com sua ligação. Você não tem esse costume.

— Eu sei. Me perdoe por isso. Mas não sabia a quem recorrer naquele momento.

— Talvez, Bruce?

Diana até teria ligado para ele, mas o momento não era oportuno.

— Digamos que ele deve estar cuidando de um problemin- ... — A amazona se corrigiu imediatamente. — Cuidando de algo importante.

Damian não era um problema, ele havia deixado isso bem claro, e Diana não queria repetir o mesmo discurso. E, além disso, o Superman possuía um certo encanto em deixar todos bastante à vontade. Nesse clima, Diana então contou o que havia acontecido na cafeteria. Ela também estava precisando desabafar sobre todo o resto, mas evitou falar sobre o filho de Bruce.

No final, Superman assobiou.

— Você anda mesmo atarefada nos últimos tempos. — Ele recebeu um empurrão como resposta. — Trevor se mostrou insatisfeito desde o rompimento do relacionamento, mas ele nunca superou isso. Só que você não pode se culpar.

— Será mesmo? Ele deixou claro que se sentiu rebaixado ao meu lado.

Clark pousou a mão no ombro de Diana.

— Ele está usando isso para se apegar a algo que acha que o protege. É algo muito horrível que os homens costumam fazer, só para que as mulheres pensem que elas são o problema. Quando está claro que ele é quem precisa de ajuda, no mínimo.

— Eu apenas queria resolver tudo, mas acho que piorei.

— Não se martirize, não por isso, não vale a pena. — Clark a beijou nos cabelos negros, envolvendo-a em seus braços, num abraço apertado e amigável. Diana não negava que era bom sentir-se acalentada por alguém que confiava. — Quer jantar comigo hoje?

Superman se levantou, oferecendo a mão para Diana.

— Só se você prometer fazer aquele frango com queijo. — A amazona aceitou a ajuda, embora não fosse necessária, mas era gentil da parte dele, e se levantou também.

— Vamos passar no supermercado na volta para casa.

A relação de amizade entre Superman e a Mulher Maravilha era vital e bastante concreta. E, naquele momento, era tudo o que ela precisava para se sentir bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aiai confesso que agora, depois de 4 anos de história concluída, eu tava revisando e pensando em como poderia ter sido diferente sobre o Steve trevor, pq eu adoro ele de verdade e não queria fazer dele um manezão mas fiz kkkk sorry steve.
> 
> Beijos


End file.
